


Underworld (AU)

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Underworld (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: A vampire suspects that her mortal enemies are targeting a human. As she shadows her, she finds herself falling in love.This is a SQ AU based on three Underworld films: Rise of the Lycans, Underworld and Underworld Evolution.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this new journey! I know I have other fanfics to finish and I can't tell you how appreciative I am in your support for each one. I've been working super hard on this one to keep it as close to the films as possible, but of course, with a few changes here and there of my own. As said in the description, this will be a whole story where 3 of the Underworld films will come together as one. THIS IS A SWAN QUEEN STORY, however I should warn you that in the beginning of the first chapter, I bring in a bit of the prequel and added a little HookQueen romance into the mix, pairing Killian with Roni (Feel free to skip). I hope you will be happy with the results! I know it's only two chapters, but I got to eager to see everyone's reactions. Thank you and Happy Reading! :)
> 
> I want to deeply thank my girlfriend for sitting me down to watch these films and hinting me every time how this should be turned into a SQ ff lol ;) She has been and continues to be my biggest supporter throughout every chapter written and that's to come. This story goes out to you!

_For centuries a war between Vampires and Werewolves was a float. Werewolves descended from Neal Corvinus. They were used as slaves to the aristocratic Vampires. In the early 13th century, an enslaved werewolf gave birth to a simmingly human child. Killian. He was enslaved by Elder vampire Cora, keeping him and other werewolves as pets. Forced to fight and protect her coven._

_She considered killing him once. Even as a newborn baby. But, once she saw his form turn back into human- something a werewolf could not do- that’s when he became the first known Lycan. Cora decided then and there, to keep him. Turning him into her most useful warrior and protector. Apart from her lovely daughter Roni._

_Killian was used to turn captured humans into Lycans as well, to keep them as slaves within the castle for almost 200 years. As in difference to werewolves, Lycans tended to be more docile and more capable of comprehending orders by their masters._

_And because of this grand service Killian was willing to provide Cora, she would reward him above all others._

_Growing up around Vampires all his life, he felt no ill will towards them. Especially Roni. The most beautiful one of them all._

_He was never one to believe in true love in his years of existence. One could even say, there was a time when he didn’t want any part in it._

_But Roni changed all that. As a slave he wasn’t allowed to have hopes or dreams. Not while he was held in Cora’s castle, but everytime he would see her. Riding through the gates of the castle in fine armor, with her sword strapped to her hip. Sometimes drenched in blood from killing whatever group of Werewolves wanted to attack. His heart would stop._

_Everytime his eyes connected with hers, whether they were their natural brown color or blue, he would fall deeper and deeper for her._

_It was forbidden, of course._

_For a Vampire and a Lycan- a slave to be in love._

_But, Roni loved him. Equally or more than he loved her._

_Their love affair grew so strong, that after a night of passion Killian dared to ask Roni that if he were to someday flee the castle, if she would join him. Bind by a shackle that he always wore around his neck, that also prevented him from transforming into his Lycan form, she told him it would be impossible. Killian then held out a key that he had made himself to unlock his shackle. Roni asked him not to use it, that even the very thought of using it would be suicide._

_But, on a night where Roni was given the task along with other vampires under her command to protect a family of humans. They were ambushed by a pack of werewolves, severely outnumbered. Killian, in desperate need to save Roni, removed his collar even beyond her pleadings, begging him not to do it- transforming into a Lycan, taking control of the entire pack with a loud roar._

_Cora, being the Vampire that she was, wasn’t happy with his actions that she deemed him punished by receiving thirty lashes. Thirty lashes that ate away at the very flesh on his back, and with each cut from the pointed blades that rested at the end of the strands of the whip held, his screams became louder. A sound that ate away at Roni, as she could do nothing but watch from her chambers window._

_It was then Roni decided to bargain with Victor Whale. The coven’s notary and historian who accepted her renunciation in the council’s seat in exchange for his silence and helping hand in their plan to flee._

_He of course, delightedly accepted._

_While within the darkness of the dungeon prisons, Killian was already working on a plan of his own with fellow slaves and other Lycan’s to not only escape, but attack the castle grounds. Because, not only did he envision a future with a beautiful vampire at his side. He now envisioned an army that could stop Cora once and for all._

_And as fate would have it, and with the help of Whale himself, Roni paid him a visit and agreed to leave with him._

_Little did she know that on that same night, Cora had a plan of her own. The Elder Vampire questioned her daughter following Killian’s escape, wanting to know- wanting to believe that her daughter, the only thing she swore to love, would not dare betray her. Especially over a Lycan._

_Roni denied any involvement with Killian’s escape, firmly believing that she had fooled her mother at all cost. But as she felt her mother’s piercing fangs dig into her flesh, she could feel all her memories being shared in that very moment. Exposing all of her secret encounters with Killian, all their words and promises of love to one another._

_With her daughter’s blood coating Cora’s lips, the Elder Vampire had her locked away until the matter was handled accordingly by the Coven’s council._

_Luckily for Whale, he was believed by Cora that he had nothing to do with Killian’s escape plan by presenting her with the original key that resembled the one Killian once held._

_Word got out to Killian about Roni being imprisoned within the castle walls, making him defy his own luck in going back after her. Determined to break her out of her own imprisonment._

_After a hard felt battle between them and the rest of the castle’s guards. After a hard battle between Roni and her own mother, the brunette let it be known that she was with child. A child that broke all barriers between Vampires and Lycans. A child that held both species within it._

_And as Cora grew angry, feeling betrayed by her own daughter by allowing such an abomination to happen, both her and Killian were captured and taken to the council for sentencing._

_As stated by the council’s ruling, it was their decision that Roni’s unspeakable actions be punishable by death._

_Killian, once again shackled and kneeled on the cold stoned ground, hoped- pleaded for Cora to have a change of heart. To not allow such punishment to be followed through. Not when it meant the life of her own daughter._

_As much as the Elder Vampire hesitated to give her answer, in the end she agreed to place her own daughter to death._

_Roni had been bound hands and feet until the very roof parted open, allowing a bright stream of sunlight to burn her and their unborn child alive. What gutted Killian the most wasn’t only having to hear his Vampire’s suffering, but having to watch her being burned away, until she was nothing but a black carbonated statue. With nothing of her left, but a necklace that her mother had gifted her with many years ago._

_Fuming with rage, Killian managed to attack Cora, taking the necklace with him as he broke free once again from within the castle walls. Gathering his army of Lycan’s and human slaves, he marched back to the castle swearing vengeance for the death of his beloved, releasing a chaotic battle where many Vampires died. Including Cora, or so Killian thought once he pierced a sword right through the woman’s mouth. The end of the blade visible from the back of her head._

_Since that day, Killian became a leader. An Alpha of sorts, and swore to keep on fighting against all Vampires, knowing well that this battle wasn’t even near over._

_And while cheers of victory echoed in the distance, Cora calmly but eagerly angry entered her way into hibernation inside a box-like coffin that would keep her sleeping for centuries until it was her turn to rule once again. Inside a ship that would be sailed by Whale himself._  
____________________

Times had changed, all the way to the 21st century, but a Vampire’s orders had not. 

There were three Vampire Elders who ran the houses. Gideon, Cora and Maleficent. For centuries, they would take turns ruling. “One awake, two asleep.” Cora would say. And of course, with Cora hibernating and Gideon hibernating, Maleficent had been awake. It was a rule, a system the three Elder’s had going known as The Chain. No Elder could be woken early.

And while Cora slept, there was Robin. A more than 700 year old Vampire, who used to be a warrior, part of the Death Dealers as they were called, was trusted by Cora after he had apparently been the only living Vampire in another fought battle against Killian and had successfully killed him sometime in the 1400’s. Gaining him control of the entire Coven house while she hibernated. 

Robin was also beginning to pursue Regina, who would reject him every single time. 

Regina was turned by Cora, taken under her wing and adopted as her _new_ daughter. 

After all, she reminded her of her precious Roni in so many ways than one. The resemblance- even though both female vampires were born in different centuries- was uncanny. With the slight difference of a tiny scar that rested upon Regina’s upper lip. A scar she had already had as a human child before she was turned, not only into a Vampire, but a warrior. A Death Dealer.

It was a rainy night, but her eyes had never seen much clearer. Keeping watch over three Lycan’s- one in particular by the name of Arthur, who used to fight alongside Killian- she could spot three, but Regina knew there was more. 

Her brown eyes looked over at another Vampire up by a window of a building, who nodded over to her in confirmation as she nodded back. Her jet black hair dripping with rain drops as she glanced down, instantly dropping from a high altitude of a balcony. The long ends of her black leather jacket flapping in the wind like a cape. 

Her boots thumped on concrete once she landed right on her feet. Her knees barely bending with the impact. 

Regina walked along among the crowded night. Hiding like a shadow among people, almost invisible to the eye. Her eyes focused on the three Lycan’s she had her sights on, while calmly following them down a set of stairs that led her into a subway station.

She leaned up against a wall, waiting. It was then, she spotted a couple of green eyes staring back at her. Connecting with her own from a few feet away as a blonde woman looked mesmerizingly back at her.

Regina had never seen, never felt such a connection with anyone. Much less a human. She was opposed to the idea of love, but she had to shake these thoughts off. It was crazy. Her head, as well as her gaze turned away from the beautiful human staring back at her. Because for a human, she was indeed beautiful. Every last detail of her to her wet clothes and red leather jacket, her wet strands of blonde hair, to her thin pink lips parting at the sight of her.

While to the blonde, even after she continued on her way after the brunette turned away from her. Her mind was swimming with endless thoughts about the woman she had laid eyes on. She had seen many beautiful women in her time, but never one as breathtaking and powerful as this one. She couldn’t understand it. But, looking into her eyes made her feel a strong pull, and somewhat a bit of curiosity.

Brown eyes turned again, to the sight of Arthur walking a few feet behind the same blonde woman that had caught her eye. 

It wasn’t until Arthur spotted other Vampires within the crowded subway that he stopped. His eyes looking from one side, then the other. His jaw clenching in anger at the sight of them. 

“Bloods!” he soon shouted, withdrawing two weapons from within his coat as he opened fire throughout the subway. Even through people’s screams as they soon duck down for the best cover possible, questioning what was now happening around them. The blonde woman included.

Bullets were exchanged between Vampires and Lycans. They were all from different time periods, but as times tended to change, they changed along with it. Apart from the fact that they couldn’t just give each other up on what they really were, when to the human eye- they were just another group of people creating a massacre between themselves. 

Holes became a part of the concrete walls. Some almost impacting Regina, but she moved quick and calmly out of their way before she was even scratched. Taking cover against another side of the wall, she watched as one Vampire was struck down and killed by three bullets that impacted his chest. Her lips parting open at the sight of her companion dying in front of her. The bullet holes throwing out a blue light source, as well as his mouth. His skin around his neck and mouth wrinkled until it turned black. She watched as every bullet was incinerating him from the inside. 

That was new. 

Never, in all her centuries of existence had she, nor any Vampire known of any bullet that could yet destroy them.

Regina withdrew two Beretta handguns from within her own jacket, impeccably designed to fire twenty five to thirty full auto rounds. Making her way out of her covering spot, her jacket flapping up like a cape as she did- she fired shots of her own. Impacting the walls and glass of the subway trains, she walked up without any fear shown on her face, still firing her last set of bullets, while coming down on one knee.

Certainly giving a few Lycans a run for cover.

Arthur however loaded up more ammo into his weapons, just as Regina did in that very moment, snapping two new magazines together as fast as she always could.

The brunette stood to her feet, bullets firing at the wall wherever she stood while she walked backwards, avoiding each hit. Taking cover again.

A woman screamed out in a cry of pain as one of the bullets fired towards Regina impacted her shoulder instead.

The blonde woman in the subway peeked out in fear, seeing the woman’s body trembling on the cold tiled ground. She didn’t think of her own life then. She ran the first chance she saw fit, remaining low right next to the helpless woman, speaking out a few words of encouragement while dragging her to another corner of the station. She felt as someone grabbed her by her jacket, but didn’t even have time to look who it was as shots were exchanged once again around her, followed by a groan of pain and a falling body right behind her.

Regina, seeing one of the Lycan’s wanting to reach for her mystery woman didn’t think but to fire her newly loaded rounds right at him, unknowingly saving her life. Her eyes remained on the wounded Lycan at all times as he stood and ran straight into a subway train. Again, she didn’t hesitate to empty her rounds into the train, watching as he cowardly rolled away from each bullet.

The brunette loaded another round of new clips into her weapons, moving into the train, but not before picking up a polaroid camera from the ground that another Vampire had with him.

The Lycan ran for his life, occasionally looking behind, spotting no other than Regina running right after him.

People’s heads turned, seeing her running past them just like any other human, only with a blur. 

It wasn’t until she reached the back door of the train that she gracefully and very regally dived into the air, hands in front of her like an athletic swimmer. Glass shattered throughout the outside on the tracks, while the brunette’s body landed with a roll across the floor, right on her right knee. 

Within the train, Arthur fired his last rounds. Pushing people out of his way as he made a run for it.

Another Vampire, Jefferson, spotting the Lycan ran his way inside the train, right on his tail. His fangs exposed as he was able to jump out towards him, bringing him to the ground. Both their bodies crashing right through the train door, landing hard on the ground.

Meanwhile, the Lycan that Regina had been chasing slid across the floor, leaning up against a wall for cover and a moment's rest. Feeling his shoulder burn with a sensation that only silver could be the cause of. He groaned in pain, his fingers digging into the wound on his shoulder until he felt the hard substance right within his reach. Blood coated the tips of his fingers as he pulled out the bullet. The silver of it burning his fingertips, clanking onto the floor while he released it all too quickly before continuing on his run.

Arthur let out a low growl, his teeth (once human) now sharply exposed at the Vampire ready and willing to fight him. Arthur’s eyes turned from blue to all black. Like a marble that had been recently polished. His face started to deform as a snout began to grow out of him, as well as his fingers began to grow longer than they already were. His nails turned into claws right before the very eye of his enemy. Every bone in his body stretching skin, ripping clothes until all that was left was a beast, letting out an even louder roar.

Jefferson hissed, exposing his fangs out to the animal before him, letting out a scream as it attacked him in too much of a rapid motion for him to do anything about it.

Regina let out a pant, her running coming to a halt, her eyes taking in the drops of blood on the floor right next to a silver bullet. She walked up to the silver item, picking it up off the ground. Her head turned to the sound of a distant roar. One she could recognize as Arthrur’s. Her eyes took in the sight of a trail of blood on the wall. Holding one of her weapons out, she calmly but, on alert, walked along the trail until she came across a small gate on the floor that led down into the sewers.

Her hand pulled back the squared gated lid, jumping right into the sewers, landing right on her feet. She quickly took aim with one of her weapons, turning from one side then the other for any signs of the Lycan she had been chasing. The only sound that could be heard were occasional drops of water.

Until she heard a loud bang coming from a gun behind her, the bullet missing her by an inch as the brunette crouched down on one knee, turning her body while firing shots of her own. 

The Lycan landed hard on the ground, feeling three unmissed bullets pierce his skin. Burning him instantly from the inside. 

Regina stood to her feet, watching as Lycan’s body twisted and slightly raised up off the ground. Her foot holding him back down onto the floor, like the animal that she knew them to be, while she emptied her last remaining rounds into him. Her eyes turning from her natural chocolate brown color to a bright blue one. Something that happened to every Vampire when they are in a killing mode.

As soon as the dead Lycan on the ground stopped squirming and crying out in pain from underneath her boot, she reached down to take his weapon. Pulling out the magazine from underneath his handgun. The bullets loaded into the mag lit up as blue as her eyes had turned a few minutes ago. She wasn’t sure what this new discovery was that the Lycan’s now possessed, but she knew someone who would.

Her head turned to the sound of distant cheering, echoing within the sewer walls. Her brows slightly creasing with wonder. As she neared a gate at the end of the tunnel she had found herself in, she could hear as if a crowd was cheering something on. A pair of echoed growls. But feeling and hearing Arthur’s presence down in the sewers made her not want to stick around to find out the reason behind it.

At the sound of his roar, she quickly turned on her knee, tossing three silver, sharp circular objects that pierced right into his flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one enough to be reading this next chapter! :) Happy reading... it's all SwanQueen from here on out!

The cheering went on as other Lycan’s cheered on two chained up Lycan’s fighting against one another. Visible scratch marks rested on one of their chests. It was their own little underground party that was stopped as soon as two loud shots were blasted through the air by a shadowy figure holding a shotgun in his hands. 

The crowd spread out, making way for Killian, who was very much alive. His blue eyes looking at every face in the room, including the two chained up Lycan’s who had now gone from animals, back into their human forms. With splattered blood decorating their sweaty, dirty skins. 

The room grew quiet out of respect and fear to his presence alone as he cocked the weapon. His leather jacket fitting well with the rest of his black attire. The two top buttons of his shirt undone, exposing a bit of the chain of what was once he’s love’s necklace. 

“You’re acting like a pack of rabid dogs!” He shouted that last word out of the top of his lungs, making everyone’s gaze drop to the floor.

If there was one thing Killian wanted to be, for his love over Roni, was sophisticated. 

His voice remained calm and collected now as he spoke, “And that… gentleman. Simply will not do. Not if you expect to defeat the Vampires on their own ground. Not if you expect to survive at all.” His jaw clenched at the disgusting and shameful sight of two of his Lycan’s. “Pierce! Taylor! Put some clothes on, will you?”

Eyes looked to the floor once again while Killian walked out without another word.  
____________________

Regina sped through the road, pressing a button inside her car that opened the gates to her home. To every Vampire’s home that was part of Cora’s Coven. And just as she rushed her way in, she rushed her way through the two main doors, into the lounge area of the house, through two more doors that led her to the armory room. Completely ignoring every gaze and head turning her way.

Sidney’s head turned from looking down at the bag that rested on his lap, to the weapon Regina placed on top of his desk. Along with her again brown, dark eyes staring down at him. Her jet black hair over the sides of her perfect facial features.

“We have a serious problem.” Was all she could say for her Vampire companion to understand.

Meanwhile, word had reached Robin’s ears about Regina’s return. A set of news he was eager to go and see for himself, causing heads to turn in the lounge area as he walked by quickly along with a few of his most loyal companions.

Sidney held up the bullet with a pair of forceps, his forehead creased with wonder at the new discovered item that had been brought to him. “I’ll have to run some tests. It’s definitely a radiated fluid of some sort.” 

“Ultraviolet ammunition.” Regina confirmed.

Sidney looked over his shoulder at her with more than a confirmation, “Daylight harnessed as a weapon.”

“You expect me to believe…” Regina’s eyes closed momentarily in annoyance to the sound of Robin’s voice. Rapidly opening to stare right at him. “That a dog came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill Vampires?” He looked over to Sidney.

“I’m betting it’s military.” Said Sidney, “Something they must have stolen. Sort of high tech tracer rounds.”

Regina shook her head, her brows furrowed as she exchanged looks with both Robin and Sidney, “I don’t care where they got it from. One of our kind is dead, Jefferson could still be down there.” Her eyes focused on Robin this time, “We should gather the Dealer’s and head back down in force.”

“Absolutely not. Not now. Not over a random incursion.” He glared at the brunette, “The Awakening is only a few days off, and this house is in a state of unrest as it is.”

“Random?” Regina’s brows furrowed, in anger this time, “They opened fire on us in full view of the public. And from the commotion I heard down in that tunnel-”

“You said yourself, you didn’t actually see anything.” 

“I know what I heard and I know what my gut tells me. I am telling you, there could be dozens of Lycan’s down there. Who knows, maybe more. Hundreds.” 

“We have fought them to the brink of extinction.” Said Robin, his eyes glaring the entire time.

Regina sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Robin’s right, Regina.” Sidney looked up at her. He hated Robin, but even he had to agree with him on this. “There’s not been a den of that magnitude for centuries. Not since the days of Killian.”

“I know that, Sidney.” Her eyes exchanged glances between him and Robin, “But I rather have you prove me wrong by checking it out.”

Robin gave Sidney a quick glance, who shrugged calmly in his seat. His eyes looking back into Regina’s, “Very well.” He looked towards Sidney once again, “Have your men tighten things up. I’ll have Daniel lead a search team.”

Regina turned back to Robin, “No. I want to lead the team myself.”

“Absolutely not. Daniel will handle it.” His fangs merely exposed, but not of anger or as a threat. Just naturally showing their tips as every Vampire’s fangs tended to do.

Sidney’s eyes looked over at Robin who turned to glance at him once again.

“Hundreds? Really?” He asked sarcastically.

Regina’s jaw clenched again, her stomach turning every time she had to look at his face. “Cora would believe me.”

Robin’s lip curled up in anger. He hated not being listened to, especially when he was master of the house, just until The Awakening of Cora. And as much as he loved Regina, she irritated him down to the pit of his stomach. Never one to sit still, never one to listen. 

Zelena, one of Robin’s loyal companions, who was also in love with him, walked her way calmly to him. Her eyes meeting his, while her voice was low, “I’d never dream of treating you like that.”

Robin knew that. Zelena was loyal and above all smitten with him. And he knew that. She was more docile, more obedient than Regina was and why hide it? She was even a great fuck to temper his sting of a desire that Regina wasn’t willing to put out willingly. And the redheaded Vampire had hope… hope that Robin could see where her loyalty lied. Hope that he would change his mind on wanting to give Regina the title as his Queen.

But her hope was worthless to him, for he wanted Regina and no one else. Yet, he enjoyed Zelena’s company and definitely her loyalty. 

The corner of his lip curved into a tiny smirk as his eyes connected with hers, “Of course, you wouldn’t. Now, run along and make sure she’s dressed and ready for the arrival of her guests.” He ordered her.

Zelena’s eyes glared up at him, her tiny smile gone at the mention of Regina once again. He didn’t have to say a name for her or anyone in this house to know that’s who he meant. But, despite her dislike and jealousy, she nodded. Walking away without a single word.  
_____________________

Regina walked into a quiet, stoned room. She stood in front of a tinted window, seeing her reflection in the blackness of the glass. It was black until it wasn’t, as if the one guarding the stone like castle room where the Elder’s hibernation took place, opened another set of doors that were behind her. 

She turned to face that very room while the doors parted slowly. She stood in front of the doorway, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes taking in the spot where Cora was hibernating at this very moment. It resembled a pothole cover, as it was just a flat circular, metal cover placed on the floor. Only difference being, this one was locked in place with the Coven’s crest engraved right on it.

Her mind racing with thoughts of Cora as leader. She was always a wise leader, from what she remembered and she knew the Elder would side with her.

If only she was already awake. Or woken…

The brunette’s head turned to the sight of Zelena as she now stood beside her. Her glance looking over to Cora’s hibernating spot to practically seeing the brunette’s thoughts moving around inside her mind.

“It’s a waste of time, you know.” Zelena smirked, easily reading her like an opened book.

“What is?” Regina asked, calmly.

The redhead Vampire’s brow raised, her eyes looking over at the stoned room, “Well, I seriously doubt that Cora would want you freezing to death in here, staring at her tomb for hours on end.”

“No, she’d want the Death Dealer’s out right now, every inch of the city.” Regina replied, her eyes never leaving the very tomb. “Robin.” She spat out his name, “I’ll never understand why Cora left him in charge. He’s a bureaucrat, not a warrior.”

Zelena quickly brushed off the brunette’s thoughts regarding Robin, “Come on. We need to get you ready.”

“For what?” Regina asked, not turning to look at her.

“The party.” Zelena reminded her, “Maleficent’s envoy will be here any minute.” She waited for a reaction out of the brunette before walking out of the room to get ready herself, getting nothing.  
____________________

Zelena walked into the study of the house, looking radiant and ready as ever in a black slim dress. Spotting the brunette, who was still in her leather clothing and not even remotely ready, too focused on the laptop to even care about some party tonight. The redheaded Vampire held out another black dress in front of her, viewing it in full view in front of a mirror. 

“Ah, yes.” She smirked over at the brunette, facing her this time, “You should definitely wear this one. It’s perfect.” Her smirk came and went as the brunette was too focused on the computer to even look at the dress. 

Regina’s brows furrowed as she viewed one of the pictures that had been taken by a fellow Vampire, before the shootout of Arthur and his Lycan companions. She zoomed in, confirming that they definitely had their sights on something.

Or someone…

This time, her eyes focused more on the person that appeared at the very bottom of the black and white photograph. It was blurry at first, but as she enhanced it, she clearly could see a familiar face. Her mind running flashbacks of her mystery human like a film. Her blonde hair wet and covering part of her face, but it was her.

“They were after you.” Regina murmured, her lips parting in surprise.

Zelena quickly moved around the desk, curious to see what had captured the brunette’s attention. A fanged smirk appeared on her lips at the sight of the woman that had won over her sights, “She’s attractive. For a human.” She shrugged.

“Who’s attractive?” Robin asked, suddenly standing by the doorway of the study. Sharply dressed in an all black suit.

Zelena’s eyes looked up at Robin, standing quickly up right. While Regina remained focused on the computer screen, without so much as a care in the world. None but the human who seemed to be targeted by Arthur and the rest of the Lycans.

Robin looked over his shoulder at Zelena who immediately left the room. His gaze moving back to the brunette, while he slowly moved towards the window near the desk. His back to her now, until he finally turned to face her. His features seething with a bubbling anger.

“I was planning on having you at my side this evening.” His tone of voice was calm but angry at all once.

“Take Zelena, she’s dying to be at your side.” Regina’s response was quick, her eyes remaining focused on the blonde in the photograph.

“If you ask me, you take this warrior business far too seriously.” Robin spat, his eyes focused on Regina who didn’t even turn to look at him. “You can’t undo the past, no matter how many you kill, and besides…” He leaned against the desk, too close to the brunette’s liking. His voice a whisper, “What’s the point of being immortal if you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life?”

“Do you see this human?” Regina asked, causing Robin’s jaw to clench as he released a low sigh.

“What of her?” He asked her.

“I’m not positive, but I’m beginning to think the Lycan’s have-” She stopped talking as Robin shot up from leaning against the desk, his focused looking outside the window as their guard dogs were heard barking in the distance.

He smirked at the sight of a black limo arriving just in front of the house. He walked up to the front of the desk, his eyes on the brunette, “Put on something elegant and be quick about it.”

Regina’s brown eyes glared up at the Vampire, “Robin, I’m serious. I think they were following her.”

Robin stopped mid walk, turning back to face the brunette, “Other than food, why would Lycans stalk a human?”  
____________________

Two male humans were chained up from their wrists. Their mouths covered with tape, their bodies broken in a sweat. Probably a thought that was going through these two victim’s heads was that they were possibly kidnapped to have their organs selled in a black market somewhere across the world. Or maybe, they were stuck with a crazy doctor, much like the film the human centipede. Either way, they didn’t know why they were here. They didn’t want to be here.

Jekyll, a scientist working for Killian stood in front of a mural of newspaper clippings on all of Corvinus' descendants.

Killian’s goal was to find the one true descendant who’s blood would mix well with a Lycan’s strain.

Which is where Jekyll came in. He pumped a syringe about three times, checking that it was a good one before using it. He walked along to one of the captured human’s, hearing him groan as he was stuck with the end of the needle right on his neck. The man’s blood slowly coming to view.

“Any progress?” Killian walked into the room, standing just behind Jekyll.

“Let’s find out.” He replied, walking over to a flask, which held a portion of werewolf strain. 

Killian watched as the man dipped the blood into the strain, hopeful to see it match up. If he was lucky and it matched up, he would have found a positive match to be able to create the first Vampire-Lycan hybrid. Stronger than both species. 

Jekyll’s smirk was gone, seeing as the liquid substance was overpowered by the blood sample. Not a result they wanted to see.

He turned to face Killian with a shake of his head, “Negative.”  
____________________

_E. C. Swan._

The name flashed across the tag on the locker door of a medical school as it was slammed shut.

Emma slid on her red leather jacket, one sleeve at a time on top of a single large, sleeveless shirt. Ready more than ever to head on home for the night. She brushed her hair with her hands until it hung neatly around her shoulders. 

Graham, another student and the only friend the blonde had, looked over his shoulder at her, “You heading home for the night?” He asked her.

Emma nodded, looking down at the zipper on her jacket to pull it up. “Yeah, I was let off early. You?”

Graham nodded, his brows furrowing at the blonde’s name displaying on her locker. “What’s the C stand for?” He asked her, too nervous of a wreck to ask her on a date. 

Graham always had a crush on her. That was no secret, even to her. Truth be told, he was quite charming for a guy, but nor him or any guy would ever to Emma’s liking. Not when she felt different inclinations and couldn’t stop thinking of a certain brunette she had spotted in the subway station so late at night.

The blonde turned to look at her name over her shoulder, looking right back at him, “It’s my last name.”

The man’s brows furrowed, “I thought your last name was Swan?”

“It is.” Emma sighed, not really liking the direction the subject was taking, “I was in foster care for most of my life. My real family- who I never knew or care to know, they’re last name started with a C. I legally changed it when I got adopted by my mother and father who were always wonderful. I included that letter because it’s a reminder that I don’t need whoever brought me into this world. I won’t make their mistakes, whatever they were.”

Graham remained silent, feeling utterly embarrassed by the brought up topic. “Wow.”

“Pretty fucked up story, huh?” Emma asked, the corner of her lip raising up into a tiny smirk.

Truth is, she was never hurt by being abandoned by her real family. As a kid, she always dreamed of having them in her life, but as she grew she forgot all about it. And now, she was thankful that because of parents like the ones she had before they passed, they showed her she deserved to be loved, no matter where she came from.

“Well, you’re going to be a hell of a surgeon.” He smiled nervously, “Hey, Em… I’m sorry, I… I’m an idiot.”

She shook her head, “You didn’t know.” She provided him with a smile, clapping him on his bicep, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Graham wanted to run after her, no longer to apologize but to ask her on that date he always wanted to ask her on. But of course, like every night, he froze, ending their conversation with a simple reply of, “G’night.”  
____________________

Heads turned at the sight of Arthur, walking in, carrying a dead Lycan’s body, while the charp circular disc like blades still remained within his chest.

“What happened?” Killian demanded to know.

“We were ambushed,” Arthur breathed out, “Death Dealers, three of them.”

“And the candidate?” Killian’s eyes were always a nice blue color, but at the moment they looked dark blue in the lighting the room provided.

“We lost her.” Arthur looked down, too ashamed to meet Killian’s gaze.

“You lost her?” The Lycan repeated.

Jekyll ripped the shirt open from the dead Lycan’s body, observing every single gunshot wound that had been inflicted on him. “Look at this mess.”

“Ag rounds. High content.” Arthur explained. “Preventing him from making the change.”

Jekyll dug into the Lycan’s skin, pulling out a silver bullet. He sighed, “No use in digging out the rest. The silver has penetrated his organs. Regeneration would be impossible at this point.” His brow raised, spotting the circular blades on Arthur’s chest, “Let’s take these out.” He grabbed an instrument that snapped open, placing it on one of the circular discs, “Relax.”

Arthur groaned in pain as the first blade was pulled out. His knuckles white from gripping onto the table.

“The Vampires didn’t realize that you were following a human, did they, Arthur?” Killian’s voice sounded calm, but he was evidently angry.

Arthur’s eyes looked into his, “No.” He grunted, again feeling the pull of one of the blades. “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think or you don’t know?” 

Arthur sighed, preparing himself for the last shot of pain he would feel for tonight. “I don’t think so.” He groaned loudly, his eyes closing tightly shut.

Killian’s eyes looked down at the circular blades, while Jekyll went in with the last descendant of the night, repeating the process of mixing his blood with a strain of Lycan.

“Negative.” Jekyll sighed, walking back into the room, “I really must have a look at this Emma Swan. She may be the key to it all.”

Killian’s jaw clenched in anger, “Must I do everything myself?” He said before storming out of the room for the night. Determined to go after the next descendant himself, which without fail, he would capture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys never fail to amaze me with your rapid responses and feedback! Thank you all so much for joining me and support on this fun ride this story is taking me on. And a big thank you to my girlfriend, who is always there to answer any questions I may have regarding the films & being my biggest fan and supporter to no end. :) 
> 
> Also, I want to quickly make a statement before you read on on this SQ adventure. If anyone isn't pleased with my writing method of my sticking to the films as close as possible. Sorry to disappoint but there are plenty of my followers who are enjoying this story the way it is and have no problem following along as the story goes. We all have our writing methods and this is mine. I am quite capable of changing things up a bit, which I will do IF and only IF I see fit. Just read on and enjoy the story. If a story isn't to your liking, no one is forcing you to read it.
> 
> Happy reading everyone! :) Remember any rude or negative comments will be ignored and deleted.

As the party went on that night, Robin sat by while one of his guests proposed a toast to him for being such a gracious host and for the soon awakening of Gideon. Which would be in two days, same as Maleficent’s arrival so that she next would hibernate once the other Elder would take over.

Zelena rushed quietly downstairs, whispering a few words into Robin’s ear, who’s angry features could speak for themselves. 

As he rushed back upstairs into the office, he walked towards the window seeing that Regina was now driving off in her black Mercedes.  
____________________ 

She hadn’t been able to stop herself from thinking about the blonde woman on the subway, and now, after discovering that the Lycan’s were after her all this time. Now more than ever, she needed to find her.

It was a task that didn’t prove to be impossible for the Vampire. 

The door to Emma’s apartment was kicked open by the brunette. Her senses on alert, in case any Lycan’s were already lurking around. The apartment quiet as she walked in. The building itself seemed to have a dirty complexion, but Emma’s apartment seemed to be pretty well organized. 

The brunette’s pale olived hand brushed across the pages of the blonde’s medical dictionary that was laid out on top of her computer desk. Her thumb and index finger slowly flapping a few of its pages, until they reached for her stethoscope. Her boots slowly thumped on the hardwood floor while she moved onto the one of the desk drawers, pulling it open and reaching for a couple of photographs that were stored within them. Resting just on top of a few sheets of paper.

Brown eyes drank in the beautiful blonde’s features as she flipped through each of the photographs of her and who she would assume would be her friends and family. Drinking in the sight of her pearly white smile, the green color of her eyes, the golden color of her hair as the sunlight struck behind it and beside it. The corner of her lip almost curving up into a tiny smirk. 

It had been so long, she couldn’t even remember what it was like to be human. To be free and about in the daylight. Being able to feel the warmth of the sun on your skin.

Her smirk had gone as soon as her eyes caught sight of the last two pictures that were at the end of that stack. It was of her, smiling and happy with another brunette. She was lovely, whoever she was. And, in that moment, Regina couldn’t help but feel a string of jealousy. 

Her head turned at the ring coming from the phone, near a nightstand.

Emma slowly walked up to her apartment door, worried of a break in as her door had been left partly opened. Her head slowly started to peek in, listening to her own voice on her answering machine. Her apartment seemed empty and quiet as she walked in, not daring to turn on the lights, when the next voice that came from within the machine was Graham’s.

_“Hey, Emma. It’s Graham. The police were just at the hospital, looking for you. They were pretty convinced that you were involved with a shootout. I told them that no way would you be involved with something like that, but they’re looking for you. Right now.”_

Emma’s lips parted, her eyes wide from listening to Graham’s message. 

A grunt escaped her feeling as a hand wrapped around her throat, slamming her back against the wall in quick, hard motion. Not even giving her a chance to scream. Her feet lifted up off the ground.

Her eyes were closed shut, but as they dared to open, she caught a glimpse of who she could swear was the same brunette from the subway station.

“Why are they after you?” Regina’s question was to the point. Her eyes on Emma, who seemed pretty confused with what was happening. Her head turned upward, looking at the ceiling to the blonde’s apartment as the very room shook due to a loud thump, then another, and another. Hearing a low unmistakable growl. 

Lycans. Clearly, the cops looking for her earlier, weren’t cops.

They were here and they wanted her. Something Regina couldn’t possibly allow. Not after first finding out the reason behind it.

The brunette reached for her weapon, firing shots across the roof without an ounce of hesitation. Her head turned at the sound of the blonde’s footsteps running out of the apartment. 

Emma ran down the hallway as fast as her feet could carry her, not even daring to look back. She didn’t have to, not when she could hear the sound of heavy boots running after her. Her finger constantly pressed on the button to close the elevator doors as soon as she made her way in, mentally praying to herself. She was never one to pray, but right now it seemed to be the right time for it. 

She sighed with relief as soon as the doors to the elevator closed shut. Her breathing rapid from her running. Her mind racing with questions regarding the woman who had smitten her in that subway. After being caught by the throat and picked up off the floor like a doll, she wasn’t sure if what she saw was even real. But, did she see a hint of fangs?

“Shit!” Regina exclaimed to herself, slamming an opened hand on the elevator doors as they closed on her. 

Her head turned to the loud crashing sound of a window, shattered by four Lycans that were running her way across the walls and roof of the hallway. Withdrawing her weapons, she fired several shots towards the animals running near her, managing to shoot one of them right near its shoulder. 

Not wanting to waste her time fighting them, she aimed her weapons towards the floor, firing in a circle all around her, until the piece of floor collapsed straight to the one below. The gunfire was so loud, even Emma could hear it loud and clear within the squared compartment. 

The bell to the elevator rang as its doors parted open. The blonde’s green eyes looked surprised to see no other than Killian standing in front of her. His eyes a dark shade of blue as they looked into her own.

“Hello, Emma.” Killian’s voice sounded cool and collected.

A new question burning in the back of her mind was: How in the hell did they even know who she was?

Emma flinched, her eyes growing wide at the sound of loud gunshots, followed by the very bullets piercing right through the Lycan’s head, face, neck and chest.

Killian groaned with each sting of every bullet that struck his body. Throwing his body into the elevator, he took cover, landing in the blonde’s embrace, knocking her to the ground. The blue in his eyes slightly fading, as if he had a cloud over them. The ends of his teeth turning sharp.

That’s when Regina heard the sound of an agonizing scream come from the elevator. 

Killian had bitten down right on Emma’s shoulder, at the first caught sight of skin once he pulled at her shirt and jacket. The sharp ends of his teeth stinging, causing the excruciating pain to travel all the way down her arm to the tips of her fingertips. 

Regina grabbed onto the Lycan’s foot, pulling him off of her human as quick as she picked her up off the floor and ran with her out of the building.

Killian huffed out heavy breathes, red trails of the blonde’s blood coating his bottom lip all the way down to his scruffy chin. His hand reached inside his leather jacket, pulling out a small test tube, given to him by Jekyll, bringing it to his lips. His blood coated tongue touching the edge of the tube, dropping enough blood into it for testing.

He stood to his feet. His eyes closing, feeling the silver bullets sliding out from within his skin, clinking as they dropped right by his feet. The holes on his body healing up.

His eyes opened up, being in their normal shade of blue state.  
____________________

Emma’s hand slammed against the black Mercedes’ car door, sitting on the passenger seat as soon as Regina pulled open the door for her to get inside. Her head quickly turned towards the brunette vampire once she mounted the vehicle. Strands of wet blonde hair sticking to her forehead and cheek.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Shouted the blonde. The vein on her forehead ready to pop.

Tires screeched on wet pavement once Regina stepped on the gas pedal, driving as fast as she knew how.

Killian shot out of the complex in fast speed, running as fast as the brunette drove, pouncing right on top of its roof. Brown and green eyes looked up at the sound of a loud thump. A blade was made visible by the Lycan, hiding it within his jacket’s sleeve. He grunted, stabbing the roof of the Vampire’s car again and again until the third time, he heard a scream come from the Vampire herself. 

Regina slammed on the brakes of her car, feeling the sting of the blade stab her on the right shoulder.

Emma’s eyes caught sight of the man’s body flying out, rolling to the ground in front of them. Her head turned towards the brunette, her lips parted in surprise as she was determined to run him over. Backing her car in reverse a few steps, she stepped on the gas. Her eyes glaring at the back of his head as his back remained towards the car.

His body rolled up onto the hood of the Mercedes, flying straight up in the air and landing right back on his feet like a cat. 

Regina panted, her eyes looking through the rear view mirror and back to the read ahead of her.

Emma’s eyes looked down at the wound on the brunette’s shoulder, that judging from the blood oozing out onto her jacket, the blade clearly hit an artery.

“Stop the car.” Said Emma, leaning close to the brunette, raising her voice as she could see her eyes wanting to close on her, “Stop the car!”

The brunette elbowed her on her chest, her arm stretching out towards her, aiming her weapon right to her face. Her brows furrowed in anger, “Back off!”

Emma moved back, feeling her back hit the corner of her seat and part of the door. Her hands raised in surrender, “Okay, take it easy.” She nodded, her eyes moving to the barrel of the weapon and back to her glaring brown eyes.

Regina turned her attention back to the road ahead, placing her weapon back in its holster.

She needed her to stop. She wanted to help her, more than needing to know a ton of answers of everything that happened on this night. So, she tried a more calmer approach, keeping her tone of voice as collected as possible.

“Look, you’ve lost a lot of blood. If you don’t stop the car, you’re going to get us both killed.” Emma sighed, “I’m not joking around!”

“Neither am I!” Regina shouted, growing more and more irritated by the minute. “Now shut up and buckle up. I’ll be fine.”

Emma remained with her back pressed against the seat and the car door, her sight never leaving the brunette who’s eyes suddenly closed as she lost complete consciousness. “Shit!” She reached for the steering wheel, trying to the best of her abilities to maintain control of the vehicle. Her foot stepped over the brake pedal, her eyes growing wide at the sight of a deep body of water.

The car turned, sliding across the wet pavement. It’s tires slammed against a pair of steel bars that were tied up and laid out in groups of three. 

Everything happened so fast, but the blonde could feel the world turn upside down, an indication of the car flipping in the air, crashing right into the water.

Her head slammed against the glass window, hard enough that it cracked. Her muffled groan still heard under the water. She reached for the brunette’s weapon, hearing and seeing the rest of the windows beginning to crack due to the pressure of the water that surrounded them. 

Water entered the car as she shot at the glass. Her knuckles turned white as she pulled the unconscious brunette out of the car as quick as she could, swimming her up to safety. 

Gasping for a breath, Emma swam near a pier, carrying Regina in her arms until her feet touched the sand just underneath the wooden floor. She let her body go, landing hard on her knees, laying out the brunette flat on her back. 

She couldn’t help but think how beautiful this… _woman_? Whatever she was- looked, even while unconscious.

Placing her hands together, the blonde placed the palm of her bottomed hand against Regina’s chest, compressing several times until she heard a cough escape her lips. Seeing the water that had entered her lungs, gush out of her mouth. Her eyes that were brown, now a light blue color that was a clear indication that she wasn’t human at all. She couldn’t be.

Emma pulled back on the Vampire’s jacket, enough to see the wound inflicted on her shoulder, that was still oozing out some blood. She needed to stop the damn bleeding. No way was she about to let her die. Not here.

Removing her jacket, the blonde grabbed the hem of her shirt, biting down on it as hard as she could until she was able to rip a piece off as she pulled as hard as she could. Ripping the cloth all the way around, creating a long line that she rapidly used to put pressure on her wounded shoulder.

She sighed, sitting back on the sand with millions of thoughts going through her head. Which suddenly made her feel a throbbing headache starting to creep up on her. Reminding her that she had hit her head pretty hard against the car window. 

Out of instinct, she reached for the injury on her head, looking down at her blood coated fingers.  
____________________

Killian entered Jekyll’s lab with trails of blood still coated on him from earlier. 

“A second escape.” Jekyll murmured, “That’s truly impressive. Perhaps Arthur wasn’t exaggerating about her.”

The Lycan smirked, releasing a low scoff, “Arthur didn’t bring back this.” 

Jekyll’s lips parted at the sight of the Lycan holding a test tube filled with blood. Emma’s blood. He chuckled with gusto, holding the tube with his own fingers.

A chuckle that went away as he looked back at Killian with a hint of worry, “If Emma is indeed the carrier, the Vampires could-”

“Relax, old friend.” His voice was calm. A corner of his lips tilting up into a tiny, victorious smirk, “I’ve tasted her flesh. Just two days until the full moon.” He paused, “Soon she will be a Lycan. Soon she will come looking for us.” 

Jekyll smirked.

“Run the test.” Ordered Killian, watching as the scientist moved around from one end of the room to another. Working fast as he tended to do.

Jekyll dropped Emma’s blood into the collected strain. “It’s a shame we don’t have more.” He said, stirring the blood within the strain. A smirk appearing on his lips once again at the beautiful sight the blood had taken. Instead of filling up the strain with its red coloring, it danced around within it, fainted streaks of red dancing like smoke. 

“Positive.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all of you will be happy to know that the very beginning of this chapter is a scene I added from the book that wasn't included in the film. Why on earth not, I have no idea because it is a very good moment between our two ladies. Thank my girlfriend for telling me all about it. I haven't read the book, so I'm not sure how accurate it is from the book's version. Happy reading! :) Also, the last scene in this chapter, I decided to expand a little bit more to give Emma a slightly bigger moment.

Seagulls cried out in the distance when Regina gained consciousness again. Her eyes once again their natural brown color, parting open wide as saucers as she felt the burn of the sun’s rays of light that hit her skin through the openings of the pier’s wooden floor. 

It was daylight and she was barely coming to.

A light groan escaped her. Her hand quickly stretching out towards the unconscious blonde beside her. Her fingers gripping against her sleeveless shirt, pulling Emma’s body right on top of hers, using it as a shield, prohibiting any other ray of sunlight from coming in direct contact with any ounce of her skin again. Strands of fallen blonde hair coating the sides of her face.

Her eyes too focused on Emma’s passed out features to even care about the sun anymore. Noticing that she too had knocked out from the hit she took to her head. Possibly soon after she had. 

Even unconscious Emma looked breathtakingly beautiful. 

She only wished she was awake to be able to look into the green color of her eyes.

Her nostrils flared as she drew in the human’s scent, taking in the smell of a light perfume mixed with the rich scent of… blood. Brown eyes concentrated on the small gash at the top of her forehead. 

It was a good thing she was a Vampire with centuries of self control. Otherwise… No. She could never think of her human as food. 

Her pale olive toned hand came up near the blonde’s face, barely brushing across her cheek while the ends of her fingers brushed back a few strands of fallen hair, tucking them gently behind her ear. Coming to realization that whatever had happened after she had passed out from the loss of blood, Emma had saved her life. For no reason at all.

That was more than anyone had ever done for her.

Maybe remaining trapped underneath this sand filled pier until the sun slept again, with an attractive human as a blanket wasn’t such a bad thing.  
____________________

It was a crazy thing what a simple Vampire and or Lycan bite could do. Even for humans. 

At least Emma could tell anyone that either she was beginning to go crazy, or her dreams coating her mind on the next fallen night were of the same psycho who had actually bit her. Seeing images, or rather flashbacks of the life Killian had lived what looked like to be centuries ago. She was able to see him chained up, forced to watch a woman that looked very much like Regina burn to death by sunlight.

Emma’s eyes opened wide, gasping for air from her weird dream. Forgetting for a moment where she had been, hoping that it too had all just been a bad dream.

“Lay still.” Regina placed her hand on the blonde’s chest, gently keeping her on the floor. “You hit your head pretty good. You’ve been unconscious for a good while.”

She had sat beside her once the sun went down, watching her sleep.

“Do you have any idea why those men were after you?” She asked her.

“Where am I?” Asked Emma, her eyes moving around a room she didn’t recognize from before. She remembered well hitting herself on the head pretty hard, but she knew she couldn’t have been imagining being underneath a pier, saving this brunette’s life.

“You’re safe.” Regina’s voice a raspy whisper. 

It was crazy to have brought her into her home. She knew that, but right now, given that the Lycans were after her for whatever unknown reason to her- the safest place to be in was here. Within the Coven estate. Or her bedroom.

“I’m Regina.”

Her name was all Emma could hear before passing out again from her mild concussion.

Zelena made her way into the bedroom, a smirk on her face while her eyes focused on the unconscious human. 

“So for once the rumors are true.” Zelena’s eyes lit up with fascination as she walked closer to the brunette Vampire’s human, because other than food, no Vampire had ever brought a human into their home. Not ever. “The whole house has been absolutely buzzing about your new pet.”

Regina kept her focus entirely on Emma’s sleeping state, watching her chest as it moved up and down slowly. She caught a hint of ab muscles as the blonde’s ripped shirt rose up a bit, exposing them.

“Oh, God, you’re going to try and turn her, aren’t you?” Asked Zelena, eyes wide.

“Of course not.” Regina’s head turned to glance her way, her brows furrowed.

“So, why did you bring her here?” The Vampire’s head tilted with curiosity.

Regina’s gaze was back on the blonde as she replied, “She saved my life.” 

Zelena could hear the soft tone that came out of her.. Her eyes moved from staring down at Emma to Regina’s brown orbs.

“Why are you here?” Regina asked, glaring over her shoulder at her. Seeing her curiosity and hunger for Emma.

“Robin sent me. He wants to see you. Now.”  
____________________

As everyone knew about Emma’s presence in the Coven’s mansion, it didn’t take long for the news to reach Robin’s ears, leaving Regina no choice but to tell him the entire ordeal. 

He paced back and forth in front of Regina as she stood before him. Hands resting on his hips as he fumed with anger and jealousy, “This is completely unacceptable.” The vein on his neck was beginning to pop out as he spoke, “You go against my orders and spend the night outside of the mansion walls with a _human_.”

Regina rolled her eyes, not so much over the given lecture as much as because of his stupid jealousy. 

“A human that you’ve since brought back into _my_ house?!”

Her brows furrowed at his choice of words, “As far as I’m concerned, this is still Cora’s house.”

His jaw clenched, lip curling up in anger as he turned away from her, slamming his hand against a wall.

“I don’t want to argue with you, Robin.” Said Regina, “I just need you to understand that Emma is somehow important to the Lycans-”

Robin chuckled, quickly turning to look into the brunette’s eyes, “Oh, so now it’s _Emma_?” He spat out the woman’s name.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Robin, for once, can you just hear me out?”

“It’s beyond me, Regina, why you’re so obsessed with this ridiculous theory.” Robin spat, “Killian wouldn’t have the slightest bit of interest in a human. Emma or otherwise.” That’s when he saw it, right through the brunette’s eyes. “Wait a minute…” His jaw clenched, “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“Now, that’s a ridiculous theory.” She glared.

Robin took a step forward, inches away from the female Vampire’s face. “Is it?” He whispered, his eyes piercing hers before he stormed out of the room.  
____________________

Zelena’s fingers brushed against the back of the couch that was placed at the foot of her bed. She made her way around, crouching near a sleeping Emma, taking in the human’s features. She could see why Regina was so infatuated with her. Her brows furrowed as soon as her eyes looked over the woman’s neck, seeing a hint of red just underneath the neck part of her shirt. It wasn’t until she pulled it away, that she saw the bite mark. Her smirk gone. And once she began to see the blonde’s eyes beginning to open, she exposed her fangs at her, letting out a scream that made her cling to the ceiling like a cat.

Emma’s eyes snapped open, her breathing shuttering at the sight of this creature, clinging to the ceiling. She ran near the first window she spotted within the bedroom as the redhead hissed at her once again. Fangs visibility exposed at her. She didn’t give it a second thought, parting the windows open and jumping right out. Landing hard on her back against the wet grass.

Her head turned towards two barking canines that were running her way, making her quickly stand and run.

Robin stormed into the room with Regina in tow. He looked out the window, seeing Emma climb the main gates and flee for her life. His jaw clenched as he turned to glare at Zelena, “Leave us!” He ordered her, which she quickly obeyed.

Regina stood in place, seeing the anger build up within him. That’s when she felt a hard slap across her face from his very hand before he stormed out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
____________________

Sidney walked into the training room of the mansion a few hours later, his eyes on Regina, watching as the Vampire blew off some steam by shooting a couple of rounds at a statue’s head. Her aim on point at all times. 

His brow raised, impressed. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

Regina’s lip curved into a tiny smirk, her attention on Sidney’s handgun that he held before her. A desert eagle by the looks of it. Beautifully designed with a silver slide. Hey eyes met his once again in question.

“Go ahead.” He nodded, watching as the brunette fired a few bullets, aiming them at another statued target. The holes on the head oozing out a silver liquid substance. “Eject the mag.”

She did as she was told, seeing the bullets inside the magazine filled with the same liquid. That gave her a reason to smile, “You’ve copied the Lycan rounds. Silver nitrate.”

“A lethal dose.” He replied.

“They won’t be able to dig these out like they do with our usual rounds.”

He shook his head, taking back his weapon, “Straight into the bloodstream. Nothing to dig out.”

Regina held one of the bullets, placing it down on the table before them. “Tell me something, Sidney. Do you believe that Killian died the way they say he did?”

Sidney chuckled, “Robin’s been telling war stories again?”

“That’s my point. It’s nothing but an ancient story. His story.” She replied, “There’s no shred of proof he killed Killian. Only his word.”

“I’ve never underestimated Robin’s lust for advancement. Hell, I don’t like him either.” Regina chuckled at his words, “But Cora believed him and that’s all that matters.” His brows furrowed, “Where are you going with this, Regina?”

The brunette Vampire shook her head, snapping the magazine of her weapon back in place, “Nowhere.” She took aim, firing off a few more shots.  
____________________

Robin’s car stopped next to another car that was waiting for him somewhere far away from prying eyes and ears. The rain hitting down on him hard as he exited the vehicle, mounting the car beside his as Arthur opened the door for him.

Both Vampire and Lycan soldiers glaring at one another with anger and hate.

While within the other vehicle, Robin and Killian were having a discussion of their own. Because Robin’s story as Regina referred to it had always been a fluke. He had been betraying the Coven for centuries, siding with the Lycan.

Killian sat back calmly, while Robin exploded off about that night on the subway.

“Engaging Death Dealers in public and chasing after some human was not what I had in mind.” He snapped, “You were told to set up and lay low!” He grunted as suddenly Killian’s hand was wrapped around his neck, squeezing lightly.

“Calm yourself, Robin.” Killian hissed, his face inches away from the Vampire’s, “The human doesn’t concern you. And besides…” He smirked, “I’ve laid low for quite long enough.”

Robin grunted as he was released, massaging his neck after still feeling the Lycan’s nails had pressed up against his skin hard enough. He sighed, speaking more calmly now, “Just keep your men at bay, Killian. At least for the time being. Don’t force me to regret our arrangement.”

The Lycan chuckled, “You just concentrate on your part.” His eyes soon met his, “Remember… I’ve bled for you once already. Without me, you’d have nothing. You’d be nothing.”  
____________________

After Robin had said Killian’s name to Regina moments ago, it made her suspect that maybe he didn’t kill him at all. That maybe, he had been siding with him all along. 

It was forbidden to dig into the past of a Vampire. Especially when you would have to go through the ancient books, and even those were forbidden to read. 

But Regina wouldn’t be Regina if she didn’t do things her way.

Despite her dislike for Robin, he was suspicious enough already.

The doors to the library of the house, which always remained locked, were kicked open by the brunette. It was dark, but with her eyes she could see perfectly fine as she walked inside. 

She knew she could be punished for this, but she needed to know if the stories were true. She needed to know more.

Pieces of glass shattered against the hardwood desk and on top of an ancient book that had been locked in a glass case. Regina sat down, opening the cover of it, flipping through the pages until she reached the story of how Robin defeated Killian many centuries ago.

There it was written in black ink. The story about how Robin was the only living Vampire in a fight against Killian. How he was rewarded by Cora, not only for defeating the Lycan, but for bringing back proof, a branded piece of skin, cut off from Killian’s very arm.

Regina’s pale olive fingers brushed against the piece of skin that had been placed inside the book. 

She ripped it off of the hard surface it had been nailed to, comparing it to the picture drawn out of the Lycan’s arm.

Her head tilted, brows furrowed at the sudden sight of a necklace he had hanging from his neck. The memory of her fight against the Lycan inside the blonde’s apartment complex playing in the back of her mind. Seeing the very same medallion hanging from his neck. 

Her lips parted with the realization of that Lycan being Killian himself.

Which had to prove that her suspicions about Robin might be right.

Regina shot up from the chair, racing out of the library where she spotted Zelena coming her way.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Said Zelena, her head turning as the brunette simply walked by her without a care.

“Not now, Zelena.” Replied Regina.

“She’s been bitten.” 

The brunette stopped on her tracks at the Vampire’s words, her eyes meeting with hers in a matter of seconds.

“Your human. She’s been marked by a Lycan.”

Regina glared at the woman, obviously not believing her. Not when she was faithful to Robin. “Did Robin put you up to this?” She asked her.

“No, I saw the wound with my very eyes. I swear it.” 

Regina stormed off, seeing the honesty in the redhead’s eyes. Now more than ever, she needed Cora to be awake. And she didn’t give a damn if she wasn’t supposed to be woken for another 100 years. If anyone could put a stop to Robin, it would be her.

“What about the Covenant?” Zelena asked, watching the brunette storm off, already deciding to do what she was going to do. “Regina, you know it’s forbidden!”  
____________________

Graham walked along the hospital, a clipboard in hand. He was startled as he walked into a room and was pulled in much quicker by a pair of arms.

“Emma?” His eyes grew wide at the sight of the blonde, sweaty and clearly exhausted. “Where the hell have you been? What happened to you?” He asked, seeing the dried blood from where she hit her head.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She sighed, her hands resting on the man’s biceps.

Graham led her near an examining table, “Sit down. Let’s have a look at that.” 

Her knuckles turned white from gripping onto his lab coat, refusing to sit down, “Graham…” She paused, her eyes staring directly into her friend’s, “Listen to me, okay? Alright? I really need you to believe what I’m about to tell you.” She continued even as he nodded in agreement, “Do you understand? I need you to tell me that I’m not crazy!”

“Alright! Em!” Graham raised his voice an octave, speaking calmly again as his eyes pierced hers, “Okay. Just… come on. Sit down.” He motioned towards the table, watching the blonde very carefully as she finally sat. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, her mind racing, her head still throbbing while waiting for Graham to gather up a couple of medical supplies.

It didn’t take him long as he sat down plenty of gauzes and alcohol. His eyes on the blonde the entire time, even as he placed on a pair of gloves. “Let me have a look at you.” He murmured, clicking his flashlight on, examining the woman’s pupils which were slightly dilated. “Can you tell me exactly what happened?” He asked.

Emma sighed, “It all happened so fast. I arrived at my apartment finding it broken into and…” She paused.

“And what?” Graham checked her other pupil quickly.

“She was there.”

“Who?” 

Emma shook her head, sighing, “I had seen this woman at the subway station. I don’t know why but I… I can’t get her out of my head. She saved me. She saved me from… a man. But not quick enough before he… he bit me.”

Graham’s brow raised, clicking his flashlight off, “Bit you? A man?” She watched her nod.

The blonde looked at him again, “And ever since that happened I’ve been having these hallucinations. Dilutions.”

“Em, come on.” Her friend chuckled, “Are you listening to yourself right now? I mean, why on earth would a man-?” He grew quiet as the blonde pulled back the neck of her shirt, exposing her bite. His brows furrowed as he leaned in to get a closer look, “Jesus. Emma, are you sure this wasn’t a dog?”

“It was a man.” Emma spat, her eyes locking on his. “I was there, alright? I know what I saw!”

“Alright.” Graham nodded, “It was a man.”

“I have no idea what the fuck is going on with me. All I know is that my skull is on fire. It feels like it’s splitting in half.” Emma shook her head, “And that woman.”

“What woman?” Graham’s brows furrowed, not understanding her at all.

Emma’s green eyes grew dark with anger, “The woman from the subway! She took me hostage! Have you not been listening to what I’ve been saying?!”

Graham held onto her bare biceps, locking eyes with her, “Alright, calm down.” He nodded, standing up right, “I will be right back. You’re going to be fine, Emma.” He paused, “I’ll help you.”

Emma’s hand grabbed onto the man’s forearm, her glare dark green as she looked up at him.

He glared down at the blonde’s surprisingly strong grip, locking eyes with her again. “Let go of my arm, Emma. Let go.” He held out his hand before her as her grip loosened from his arm, “It’s going to be alright.” 

Emma sighed as soon as Graham walked out of the room. She paced from one end of the room to another, possibly thinking to herself that maybe she had gone a little crazy. Maybe it was all just a bad dream that she couldn’t wake herself up from. She peeked out the door window, feeling like Graham was taking an eternity to come back. Her eyes grew wide as soon as they spotted him coming towards the room with two police officers. Which caused her to quickly jump through and out the first window she spotted within the room.

Graham and the two Lycan cops ran into the room, seeing nothing but a broken window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I want to thank Lobenzo for their heartfelt review! You are absolutely right, you can't please everyone, that's true. Anytime, someone has something negative to say about anything I write ever again, either because they are jealous they couldn't think of the idea themselves, or they just thrive themselves about the hope of attention the author will give them lol your review will give me the courage to keep on doing what I do best! it won't stop me from creating these stories that will give you all a moment of relaxation, away from the reality that we have to face now a days. :) To you, my German reviewer, I say: vielen Dank! (Apologies if my German isn't spelled correctly lol I'm a little rusty). To every single one of my followers, thank you all for your support! I love you all dearly.

Regina stood in front of her mirror. Her hand wiped the fog that had taken over it, due to the steam her shower had created. The bathroom still left with that hot humid feeling that creates after a hot, long shower. She really needed that shower. A good shower or a few rounds at the shooting range would always clear the Vampire’s head.

Her finger brushed against the wet mirror in front of her, the ends of her wet hair tickling her naked shoulders. Spelling out the Elder’s name, the mirror cried out with each movement of every letter. 

Waking up a Vampire a day early was a crime in itself. Waking up a Vampire a 100 years too early was suicide. But she couldn’t let this go on, not anymore. Not when Robin was making a complete mess of things. 

The Vampire always worked and thought how she wanted, that was true. But, she was a firm believer in Cora’s leadership. She was always feared, respected, she had a way about her unlike any Elder that even Robin didn’t dare to cross.

Her entire palm brushed away the Elder’s name that had been spelled out on the mirror. Brown eyes staring back at her own reflection. 

Now more than ever, she needed to know what to do. She needed to know what to do about Emma.

“Forgive me.” Her voice low and raspy, “But I desperately need your guidance.”  
____________________

The heaviness of the brunette’s boots echoed throughout the stone walled room, walking inside the coldness of it until she reached where Cora laid to rest. She crouched down, her arm stretching, her fingers touching the cold metallic cover, digging within the crest. Turning it to the left, the gears within the top began to work on their own, clicking against one another until the case-like coffin rose up from underground.

Regina rose to her feet at the same time the coffin did. Her hands laid it out before her, held up by steel bars that came from the case itself. There laid Cora. Her state rotten from lack of feeding, but still sleeping, collecting her thoughts and memories altogether. Her lips partially opened, clearly thirsty even in her slumber. 

Pale olive fingers pressed on the last button that was on the side of the coffin, which worked another steel bar to rest against the rotted Elder’s mouth. The other end of it had a small opening, like a straw cut in half. 

The brunette’s fangs exposed and sharp, biting down on her own wrist, feeling the sharp ends of her fangs sting their way into her skin. Once tasting the warm, metallic taste of her blood, she brought her wrist down against the steel mouthpiece resting above the Elder’s lips, inches away. The brunette’s bottom lip coated with the red coloring of her own blood that she soon wiped away with the bridge of her thumb. 

Once her blood began entering the Elder Vampire’s mouth, running down her throat like a calm stream, caressing her insides with a warmth feeling that had desperately been craved. All of Regina’s memories were being played within Cora’s mind, as if she had lived them herself. Everything from the glimpse the brunette remembered about her childhood, to every Lycan killed by her own hand, to Emma’s porcelain-like face, to speaking into the sweaty mirror of her bathroom, hearing her message loud and clear.

_“Forgive me. But I desperately need your guidance. I apologize for breaking the chain and awakening you ahead of schedule, but I fear we may all be in grave danger. Especially you, my Queen, if left in your weakened state. I believe that Killian is alive and well, here, now in this very city preparing to hit us all during the Awakening ceremony. Even more disturbing is that if I’m correct, it would mean that Robin is in league with him.”_  
____________________

After a while, Regina gathered it all. Preparing for the Elder’s awakening when she was ready to do so. When her body felt enough strength to wake after having been fed. She gathered ounces of blood, which had been stored away in IV bags, along with hose that would be connected to her own body. Enough to give her strength to restore to her natural self. She gathered the Elder’s favorite sets of clothing. Her taste, still ancient with a deep, dark purple silk trench-like coat.

She hid as soon as she heard one of the guards checking in on everything, after seeing the lights on to the camera room.

It was at that very moment that the Vampire alerted Robin of what he had seen on one of the screens of their security cameras. 

“What’s so important?” Robin quickly came into the security room, looking down at one of the TV’s that looked towards the front gate. His jaw clenching as a taxi cab was dropping off no other than the human who had clearly stolen Regina’s heart.

Emma was drenched in the rain just outside of the gates to the mansion, her hands wrapped around the cold, wet bars, rattling them. She needed help, and explanation and given that she couldn’t even trust who was supposed to be her only friend. That only left the one woman she knew would give her all the answers.

Her head turned towards an intercom that was by the wall, quickly moving towards it, she pressed down on a button. Her body aching more and more by the minute.

“Regina!” She yelled into the intercom, remembering the brunette’s name clear as day, “I want to speak to Regina!”

Zelena looked over to the brunette Vampire, who came out from within the cold, stoned room over to where she heard Emma’s familiar voice, calling out to her. 

Robin looked over his shoulder at her, angrily, “Is that Emma?” He asked, fuming with jealousy. “Is it?!” He spat.

_“What the hell is going on?! What’s happening to me?”_ The blonde’s voice came through again. 

Regina quickly ran to the controls, pressing down on the button of the intercom, seeing Emma’s scared and wet reflection through one of the TV’s. “I’m coming out.” She told her, seeing the blonde nodding at her response.

Robin stood up rather quickly, his index finger lifted up in warning towards her, “If you go to her, you will _never_ be welcome in this house again.”

Regina turned to face him, glaring, “Now that Cora’s awake, we’ll see what she has to say about that.”

Robin stood frozen, his lips parting, eyes growing wide just like everyone else’s in that room. The news of Cora’s awakening dropped on them like a bucket of cold water.

Emma felt relief once seeing a car driving up her way. She pulled open the door to the passenger side, seeing Regina staring back at her.

“Get in.” Ordered the brunette, driving away as soon as the blonde hopped right in to join her.  
____________________

Robin entered the slumber room, seeing it back to its normal state as if nothing had happened. His brows furrowing as Cora was nowhere in sight. As soon as he turned to leave, he looked at Zelena who was standing in front of him.

“I warned her, Robin. But she didn’t listen. She never listens.” She told him, “I should have told you sooner-”

“Told me what?” Robin spat.

“Her human. Emma.” She paused, “She’s not a human at all. She’s a Lycan.”

The vein beside the Vampire’s neck exploded out, his anger erupting. “What?!”

“What’s… this ruckus?” 

Both the Vampire’s faces grew paler than they already were by the sound of Cora’s voice. A bit raspy, given her weakened state. They turned to face their Queen as she entered the stoned room from beneath the shadows. Her favorite coat wrapped around her body with strands of hose coming out of its sleeves, all red with blood that was being fed to her. 

Robin and Zelena both kneeled on one knee, bowing their heads as the Elder stood before them.

“Leave us.” Cora ordered, her eyes on Robin as soon as Zelena left the room.  
____________________

“You can never come back here again. They’ll kill you. Do you understand?” Regina warned her, looking over at the confused blonde as she drove.

“Why? Who are you- what are you?” Asked Emma. Her skin glossy from the rain. Her hair hanging over her shoulders.

Regina looked at her in silence. Her hand reaching out to pull on the neck of the blonde’s sleeveless shirt, looking down at the clear bite mark on her shoulder.

“Look, I’m beginning you.” Emma pleaded, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s, “Can you please, just tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Regina was never one for sugar coating any situation. It wasn’t her, even when she was human.

“The man who bit you, Killian, is a Lycan. Whether you like it or not, you’re in the middle of a war that’s been raging for a thousand years. A blood feud between Vampires and Lycans.” She paused, her eyes meeting the blonde’s, “Werewolves.” 

Now it all made sense to her. Regina showing up in her apartment, being able to lift her up like she didn’t weigh an ounce. Seeing her eyes turning blue when she was slightly coming too before passing out again underneath the pier. The quick view of her fangs when she talked, along with the redhead that sprung up to the ceiling like a cat, hissing at her in anger. The man biting her inside the elevator. 

Regina’s eyes looked over at the blonde again, “Consider yourself lucky. Most humans die within an hour of being bitten by an immortal. The viruses we transmit are deadly.” She said, not knowing anything about Emma being the Carrier whose blood blended in with the virus.

“And if you bit me?” Emma asked, “What happens, I’d become a Vampire instead?”

Regina glared her way, “No, you’d die. No one’s ever survived a bite from both species.” Her eyes took a quick look at the blonde’s bite mark, which looked worse and worse, “I should just stop the car and kill you myself.”

“Then why are you helping me?” Emma raised her voice, followed by Regina, doing her best to leave behind any ounce of feelings she had for her.

“I’m not. I track down and kill your kind.” She focused back onto the road ahead of them, “My only interest is to find out why Killian wants you so badly.”  
____________________

Robin remained kneeled in front of Cora, even as the Elder sat on the throne that was within the room.

“Do you know why I have been awakened, servant?” Cora asked, her voice back to its normal state. 

Robin shook his head, his eyes looking to the ground, “No, my Queen, but I’ll soon find out.”

“You mean when you find _her._ ” Cora corrected him.

“Yes, my Queen.”

“You must let her come to me.” She glared down at Robin as he looked into her eyes, “We have much to discuss, Regina and I. She has shown me a great many disturbing things.” She paused, her fangs sneering out the Vampire kneeling before her, “Things that will be dealt with soon enough.”

Robin looked back down at the floor in silence.

“This Coven has grown weak, decadent.” Cora spat, her angry stare never leaving Robin’s, “Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs.” She huffed out a few breaths of air, her body still feeling exhausted and very weak from her slumber. “Still… her memories are chaotic. There’s no sense of time.”

The Vampire watched as the Elder stood to her feet, “Please, my Queen, let me summon assistance. You’re in need of rest.”

Cora’s breathing composed itself soon after, her eyes glaring down at him, “I’ve rested enough. What you will do is summon Gideon.”

Robin’s jaw clenched, his voice calm around Cora, “But he’s still in slumber, my Queen.” He watched Cora’s surprised look, confused with the time, “Maleficent and the Council members are arriving tomorrow night to awaken Gideon. Not you, my Queen. You’ve been awakened a full century ahead of schedule.” His eyes met the fury displaying on the Elder’s face.  
____________________

Emma followed the brunette Vampire up the stairs of an old building. Her eyes on her the entire time. “I’ve been seeing things.” She told her, trusting her completely, “I’ve been having these hallucinations.”

“They’re not hallucinations. They’re memories.” Regina explained, “You’ve been bitten. Killian’s memories have been passed to you.” Regina opened one of the doors once she reached a certain floor. “This is one of the places we use for interrogations. It should be safe.” 

Emma’s eyes took in the room once the lights turned on, all while the brunette opened up the blinds, and walked towards a fridge. She caught a bag that was tossed at her by the Vampire. A cold bag of blood. Her brows furrowing at the name of the donor’s industry, being all too familiar with it. “Ziodex Industries?”

“We own it.” Regina replied, shutting a set of twin doors. “First there was synthetic plasma, and now this.” She moved over to the building’s security system, clicking away at the keyboard, watching the screens once they turned on. “Once it’s approved it should be our newest cash crop.”

“Cloned blood.” Emma murmured, looking down at the bag of blood she still held within her hands. Her head turning to a table next to her, seeing used silver bullets laid out on a container. “What are these for?”

Regina turned her way, her eyes focused on the blonde. “Lycans are allergic to silver. If we don’t get our bullets out quickly enough, they end up dying on us during questioning.” Her fingers continued dancing around the keyboard.

Emma kept her eyes on the brunette Vampire, “What do you do with them afterwards?” She asked, still finding all of this a little crazy, but more believable by the minute.

Brown eyes connected with Emma’s, “We put the bullets back in.”

It was crazy. But, as Emma spent hours with the blonde inside the room, listening to her low voice, holding on to every word that came out of her lips about Vampires and Lycans, she found herself more and more fascinated by her alone. Becoming more in love. No one would believe her now. And, if her adopted parents were still alive, they sure as hell would find it hard to believe that a vampire stole her heart. Even more so, they would probably lay back in their graves once she would give them the news that she too would be joining Regina’s underworld, all for being bitten by a werewolf. 

Emma walked up to Regina, standing before her, watching her side profile with focus as the Vampire stared out the window. “Why do you hate them so much?” She asked her, after a moment of silence between them.

“I already told you. We’re at war.” the Vampire replied, her focus still on the falling rain just out the window.

“So, you’re just following orders?” Emma asked, looking deeply into her eyes once Regina looked her way again, until she turned her attention towards the window. Remaining silent with her arms crossed over her chest. “Why can’t you just answer the question?” She waited, pushing herself off the wall after a minute’s silence, “Fine.”

Regina looked back at the blonde who sat down in a near chair. She must have been crazy, actually she was. For allowing herself- a Vampire- to become smitten by a once human, soon to be Lycan. Even more insane, was that she was sharing all of this with her right now, their history, some of their secrets. No Vampire in their right mind would ever fall in love with a Lycan. They remained within their own kind. However, given that she had already broken enough rules of her own, what was letting in a Lycan a little further into her life?

“It was in the year of 1402. I was nineteen years old.” She paused, “Something was in the stable, tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn’t have saved my mother… or my sister. My father died outside, trying to fend them off. I stood at my door, about to run to my nieces’ room when…”

The faint screams still lingered in her mind. Hearing her nieces getting slaughtered, that’s what destroyed her the most. 

Emma didn’t have to look into the Vampire’s eyes to see the pain lingering within them. She could hear it in the tone of her voice.

“Twin girls.” She muttered, her brown orbs still stinging with pools of gathered tears, “Six years old. Butchered like animals.”

“Jesus.” Emma muttered under her breath, blinking away pools of tears of her own.

Thunder rumbled outside the window.

“The next thing I knew I was in her arms.” The blonde’s eyes looked back at the brunette, “She’d been tracking the Lycans for days. The war had spilled into our house. She drove them off and saved me.”

“Who?” Emma asked.

“Cora.” Replied the Vampire, “The oldest and strongest of us all. That night, she made me a Vampire. She gave me the strength to avenge my family.” Brown eyes finally met with green ones, “Since then I never looked back.”

Thunder rumbled once again.

“Who started the war?” Asked Emma.

“They did. Or at least that’s what we’ve been led to believe.” She stared back, “Digging into the past is forbidden.” She paused, pushing herself off the wall, “I should be heading back.”

Emma quickly stood to her feet, reaching out for the Vampire’s arm as she was walking past her, “What about me?” She asked her.

“Cora will know what to do. I’ll come back tomorrow night.” She told her.

The blonde shook her head, “I’m not staying here alone.”

“You will if you want to live.” Regina stated.

“No, I want to go with you.” The blonde was quick to reply, locking eyes with the brunette before her.

She wasn’t sure what did it. The pleading look on the blonde’s face, in her green eyes. The love she could see within them, shining with whatever little ounce of human liked feelings she still had within her.

Whatever it was, she couldn’t control herself any longer.

With their faces only inches apart. The brunette brought her hand up, cupping the side of the blonde’s face. Her eyes moving to the woman’s thin lips, pressing her own onto them in a soft, feather-like kiss. A kiss she longed to give her since the first time they crossed paths at that subway station.

Emma’s head was spinning as the brunette’s lips came in sudden contact with her own, making her forget all about the throbbing headache and ache on her shoulder that had been eating away at her.

She never really knew if she believed in heaven, but if there was such a thing- she was brought back down like a fallen angel with clipped wings. Her head looking down at the cuff that was now strapped to her wrist. Her eyes watching the brunette Vampire pulled away from her.

Her hand instinctively trying to pull herself free without success, “What are you doing?” She asked Regina.

“When the full moon rises, you will change, you will kill, and you will feed.” Regina explained, “It’s unavoidable. I’m sorry, but I can’t leave you free to roam around.” She stopped once her hand touched the door knob, cocking her weapon, she walked back towards the cuffed up blonde, her tone cold. “A single round won’t kill you, but the silver should prevent the transformation, at least for a few hours.”

Emma looked down at her hand, feeling the cold metal of the gun that was placed in her hand.

“If I don’t return in time, do yourself a favor. Use it.”

Emma watched the Vampire walk away without so much as another word or glance her way. The chains that strapped her in place rattling.

Regina stood outside the very door for a moment. Her lips parting as she released the breath the blonde had stolen from her with their small shared kiss. Still feeling the vibration of the blonde’s lips becoming one with her own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally make it to this part in the story! Now, I purposely wrote a slight shorter chapter than my previous one, because I wanted to leave it with a bang lol ;) I regret nothing! Can't wait to hear what you guys think, the sooner I receive feedback, the sooner I drop a new update. As always, thank you all so much, and to my girlfriend for providing me with so much insight on these films.

Heads turned to the sight of Regina entering the mansion. Her own eyes glaring at every Vampire’s turning heads. Once she went through another set of doors, she was quickly pulled aside by Robin, who had gotten word of her arrival. His knuckles white from how hard she had grabbed onto her arm, yanking her inside.

“How could you do that to me?” He hissed, the tips of his fangs exposed as he talked, “Embarrass me like this?” He paused, the vein on his neck exposed, “The entire Coven knows that I had plans for us.”

“There is _no_ us.” Regina glared at him.

Robin’s hand tightened around the brunette’s bicep, “You will go to Cora, and you will tell her what I tell you to. From here on out, you’ll do as I say. Is that in any way unclear?”

All of a sudden his head tilted back, feeling the strike of the heel of Regina’s palm thrust upward against his nose. The impact of her hit was so strong and quick, it sat him back against the couch that was positioned behind him.

Regina took off running in the direction of the stone room. Robin a few feet behind her. Only, once again she proved to be much faster, shutting the doors to the stone room before Robin could reach her. Leaving him fuming in anger again as he headed into the security footage room, to listen in on Regina and Cora’s conversation.

As for the brunette, she kneeled and bowed respectfully at the still weakened Elder.

“Come closer, my child.” Cora’s eyes were on the brunette as she stood, walking closer to her.

“I’ve been lost without you, my Queen.” Regina spoke, her voice calm. Her eyes looking down at the floor. “Constantly hounded by Robin and his never-ending infatuation.”

Cora chuckled, her eyes turned blue, “It is the oldest story in the book. He desires the one thing he cannot have.” She paused, “Now… tell me.”

Regina’s eyes looked up at the Elder sitting before her.

“Why have you come to think that Killian still lives?” Asked the Elder.

“I’ve given you all the proof you need.” Regina replied.

“Incoherent thoughts and images,” Cora’s brow raised, “nothing more.” She paused, her features seeming angry, “Which is precisely why the Awakening is performed by an Elder. You do not possess the necessary skills.”

“I saw Killian. I shot him. You must believe me.” Regina replied.

But right now, all Cora could think to bring to the brunette’s attention was the fact that she broke a rule. 

“The chain has never been broken. Not once. Not in fourteen centuries. Not since we Elder’s first began to leapfrog through time.” She explained, “One awake, two asleep. That’s the way of it. It is Gideon’s turn to reign, not mine.”

“But, I had no choice. The Coven is in danger and Emma is the key-” Regina went quiet at the raise of Cora’s hand, silencing her from speaking any further. Her eyes instantly focused on the ground beneath her.

“Ah, yes.” Cora’s voice was calm, “The Lycan.”

Regina’s eyes met Cora’s, “Please. Give me the chance to get the proof you require.”

Robin’s attention was back on the monitor that displayed both Vampire’s figures in the stone room, after Killian had called him on the phone and kept him from listening any further.

“I shall leave it to Robin to collect proof.”

Regina’s lips parted, “How could you trust him over me?” She asked, because the Elder would never think twice about trusting her. _Never._

Cora’s stare grew colder, “Because he is not the one who has been tainted by an animal.” Her eyes closed, seeing the brunette’s memories once again regarding Emma. Feeling the love she had for her. 

All taking her back to how her daughter Roni used to feel. It was as if seeing her all over again.

“I love you…” The brunette Vampire could hear a small tremble in the Elder’s voice, “Like a daughter, but you leave me no choice. These rules are in place for a good reason, and they are the only reason we have survived this long.” Her tone of voice suddenly grown cold, “You will not be shown an ounce of leniency. When Maleficent arrives, the Council will convene and decide your fate.”

Regina’s lips parted. Pools of tears wanting to take over her eyes, which she bowed her head down to rapidly. Doing exactly what Cora always taught her. To not show any weakness.

The Elder’s upper lip curled up in anger, “You have broken the Chain and the Covenant! You must be judged!”

She expected this, of course. It was always part of the rules. But, actually hearing Cora say it broke her very heart. Which is why once she looked up at the Elder again, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
____________________

Heads turned to stare at the brunette as she was escorted up the stairs of the house, straight to her bedroom. Accompanied by Robin himself as well. Her head held up high.

“You should have listened to me and stayed out of this.” Regina turned to the sound of Robin’s voice once she stepped inside her bedroom, “Now you’ll be lucky if I can convince the Council to spare your life.”

Regina stared into his eyes, glaring at him, “Tell me. Did you have the nerve to cut the skin from his arm or did Killian do it for you?”

Robin’s jaw clenched in anger, a low chuckle heard from within him, “Mark my words. Soon you’ll be seeing things my way.” He nodded to one of the Vampires that would be guarding her all night, watching as he closed and locked the door in place. 

Regina sighed at the sound of the clock clicking just from the outside. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get back to Emma.

“No one opens this door. Understood?” Robin asked, receiving a nod, “I will not have my future queen run off with that Lycan again.”

Zelena came out from around the corner, having listened to their conversation.  
____________________

Every Death Dealer, Sidney included, were arming up in the armory, preparing for Maleficent’s arrival. Sidney’s gaze looking up as Robin showed up.

“Change of plans. Maleficent will be picked up by Daniel and his team.”

Sidney’s lips parted, “That’s our job.”

“Not anymore.” Replied Robin, walking right out of the armory, a tiny smirk on his face, because of course, he lied. Who would be receiving Maleficent at the train station would be Killian and his men armed through their teeth.

With an Elder gone and Cora still in her weakened state, and Gideon still in slumber. She would be easy to bring down and then he would rule. He would be a true leader with Regina by his side.  
____________________

Daniel was there along with his team, that part wasn’t a lie, signaling the Vampire guards on the train that the coast was clear. To which Maleficent soon came out, walking through the tiny isle, wanting to get off already after a long trip. She couldn’t wait to sleep soundly while the next Elder took over. 

It was then a distant howl was heard off in the distance.

Maleficent’s fangs exposed as she looked up, hearing a loud thump on the top of the train. Followed by a window breaking as Arthur, already turned into his animalistic form, welcomed himself inside the train along with other Lycans, slaughtering every Vampire in sight.

Daniel stood by, watching in the distance while Vampire blood splattered against cracked windows and the walls of the train. Listening to the screams of utter horror along with the gun fire from the Vampire’s weapons. Watching as Arthur overpowered the Elder, taking a bite out of the side of her neck.  
____________________

Regina watched the guards outside her window, walking around in the rain along with their guard dogs. Out of instinct, as one tended to do, she looked up once the lights in her bedroom and the entire mansion went out. Setting the alarms off as well, which led the guards away from her window.

Her head turned at the sound of her bedroom door being pushed open. Brows furrowed as Zelena tossed her a weapon, which she caught in mid air.

“Why are you helping me?” She asked, knowing that she was never the redhead’s favorite.

“I’m not.” Next, Zelena tossed the brunette a set of car keys, a tiny smirk tugging on her lips, “I’m helping me.”

Regina was quick to grab her long, leather jacket from the chair, where she had it resting on, quickly jumping out of the window, into the rain and driving out in fast speed.

“What’s going on?” Asked Robin, meeting with Sidney within a dark hallway of the mansion.

“The perimeter sensors have been tripped. We’re locking down the mansion.”

Robin’s head turned to Zelena who ran right up to him.

“It’s Regina. She’s escaped, to go to her, to Emma.” The redhead told him.

Robin glared over at Sidney, his fangs sneering, “I want that Lycan’s head on a plate.”

She’d help Regina escape, but she didn’t say anything about making it easy.  
____________________

Chains rattled while Emma pulled and pulled again, her arm trembling, her bicep standing out to the point that the vein in her very arm stood out in a pop. She sighed. It was impossible to break free from these chains. 

Her head turned towards the gun Regina had left with her. She aimed it right at the chains. She wasn’t sure if this would even work, she was going on a whim. Stuff she had seen in movies. 

Surely enough, the chains didn’t break as she fired a shot. Instead the gun itself flew out of the blonde’s hand. Falling hard on the floor.

She sat back against the chair, not having any knowledge of what time it was but either her head was screwing with her because of everything Regina told her, or she was starting to feel different.

Her head leaned back against the back of the chair, her eyes closing on her. Small pebbles of sweat coating her forehead. And every time she would allow her eyes to close on her, she would keep seeing the ma- the Lycan that bit her. Feeling his agony, his pain as he watched his beloved die in front of him as she was exposed to the morning sun light.

Her eyes abruptly shot open, her head turning towards the two sets of doors which had been kicked in by the brunette Vampire. 

“We have to go.” Regina watched the woman stand just as quickly, ready to be released so that she could run. 

Emma hadn’t realized it, but while she began to feel the beginning of her transformation, a group of Lycans were sent to ambush her. And that, Regina simply couldn’t allow.

Once Emma’s wrist was free, she watched as the brunette kneeled down on one knee. Her weapon on aim right at the door, firing a number of shots which killed almost every Lycan waiting outside the door for them. 

“Go.” Regina quickly stood, urging the blonde to head out the window.

Emma stopped once she pushed it open, realizing that there was no way down. They were a few good feet high of altitude and there was no way she would jump that. Not if she wanted to break her neck.

“Jump!” Regina ordered her.

Green eyes grew wide as they looked back at the Vampire, “Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

With the doors busting open by three or four Lycans opening fire, and Regina firing shots of her own, determined to protect her. Emma did see no other choice but to choose having a broken neck after her jump.

Her body flew out the window, feeling her fall happening almost in slow motion, her heart racing inside her chest with all the adrenaline she had running through her veins in that very moment. Her fall coming closer and closer to an end, the floor only a few feet away. A hard felt grunt being the only thing that escaped her.

The next thing Emma knew, she had landed on the ground kneeled down on one knee, with only her finger tips touching the glass covered concrete underneath her. Her breath quickened from the rush of her fall. Strands of her own hair covering the sides of her face. 

What the fuck had just happened? Did she really just jump out of the highest window and survive the fall by landing on one knee and just the tips of her fingers?

The blonde slowly stood to her feet, breathlessly looking at her own hands, still unable to explain how on earth did she survive that fall. That’s when her head looked upward to another sound of a gunshot, followed by a police cruiser arriving just before her. Where two Lycans stepped out of the vehicle to grab her.

With her fist rolled up for a punch, she fought back against the two Lycans wanting to take her. Her hand breaking free from one of their grasp, throwing a direct punch to one of their faces.

Their fight and her struggle didn’t last long, of course. In the end, both Lycans managed to throw Emma’s body into the back of the vehicle.

Regina snapped another loaded clip back into her weapon after having disposed of every single Lycan that tried taking her down. Her head turned to the sound of tires screeching just outside the window, causing her to quickly look out of it, and taking aim towards the car. She held her position, her lip twitching in anger as the realization sank in. Emma had been taken.

Her head turned back into the room, hearing one of the Lycans breathlessly wheezing for any hold he could get out of the life that still lingered within him. Her boots thumping against the ground, walking their way through the pool of bodies until she reached the one that was still alive.

The Lycan’s eyes looked up, seeing the brunette Vampire towering over him.

“Let’s talk.” was all Regina needed to say for him to understand that one way another, he would give up where Emma was.  
____________________

“Any luck?” Sidney asked another Vampire on guard, who had checked out the entire house without any sign of an intruder.

“None.” He said, “The dogs would have been all over anything trying to come near the fence. Looks like a false alarm.”

Sidney sighed, looking down at his watch, “Maleficent should have arrived by now.”

“Yes.”

Sidney stepped closer towards the Vampire, his voice low, “I want you to slip off the property and find out what’s keeping her.”

“You got it.” The Vampire nodded, leaving the room along with his small crew.

What they didn’t know was that in that very moment, Arthur walked into the massacred train, pumping a syringe while a Lycan held the Elder down by her throat, while Arthur drew blood from her just before they killed her.  
____________________

One of the Lycans turned to the sound of Emma’s quick panting as she remained in the back in the back seat. They knew the transformation was happening.

“Maybe we should pull over and dose her.” He suggested to the other, causing the other Lycan to throw a quick glance her way.

“Fuck her, she’ll be alright. We’re almost there.”

Pant after pant, Emma’s head was exploding once again, even worse than before. So much that her eyes began to close on her, rolling to the back of her head. She felt almost lightheaded, ready to faint. Her hand came up towards her nose, feeling a hot liquid drip down. Blood coated the tips of her fingers. Her eyes seeming exhausted, opened wide at the sight of the full moon, mocking her. The color within them had changed into a bright but pale green for a few moments, until she shut them back tightly and re-opened them, her eyes had gone completely black, like two polished marbles. 

The two Lycans in the cruiser turned on the radio, increasing the volume to a heavy metal tune, paying no mind to her.

Emma’s hands rested on the roof of the car, her body arching back, enough that her waist and butt lifted up off the seat. The noise of the music only bothering her more, causing her to release a low groan out of anger and pain. Her chest heaving with hard breathes, her hair hanging over the sides of her face as she leaned forward. Her hands rested against the fence that was placed inside the cruiser, that divided her from them. She groaned in pain once again, this time exposing fangs along with the rest of her teeth having grown sharpened ends to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my readers never fail to amaze me! As promised, here is the next chapter with a hell of a cliffhanger that you all will thank me for! ;) Happy reading!

Both Lycan’s heads turned to the sound of a scream coming from Emma, who’s body tilted upward, feeling as if her ribs were splitting in half. They could be seen through her shirt as they expanded out, giving her body a new shaped form. Emma’s teeth bared, her breathing turning into a low snarl. Her face changing into that of an animal, a snout beginning to grow out.

“Oh, shit. She’s not going to make it. Pull over.” One of them told the other.

Both exited the vehicle, each of them opening a back door, diving in to reach for the blonde. One grabbed her by her legs, who was kicked back with force against a pile of trash cans, while the other prepared a syringe with an antidote that would slow down her transformation for a certain amount of time.

They both entered the car from each side, still struggling to hold the blonde down. Her strength being impressively strong.

“Hold her down!” One Lycan shouted to the other.

“Now, stick her!” Shouted the other as soon as they were both able to hold her down good enough.  
____________________

Glass doors parted, giving entrance to Robin who walked a few steps before Cora before kneeling and bowing before her. “My Queen.”

Cora turned to face the Vampire before her. Her state looking fully restored, her skin smooth as a porcelain doll once again. “I sent for Regina,” She snarled, “Not you.”

Robin stood, his gaze on the Elder, “She’s defied your orders, and fled the mansion, my Queen.”

Cora’s jaw clenched in anger, her nostrils flaring, “Your incompetence is becoming most taxing.” She spat, her fangs exposed.

“It’s not my fault. Regina’s become obsessed, she thinks that I’m at the core of some ridiculous conspiracy.”

“And here’s my proof.” 

Heads turned to the sound of Regina’s voice, followed by the scream of no other than Jekyll, who she tossed into the room before Cora’s feet. A side of his face splattered with his own blood.

It wasn’t long before Killian’s scientist was chained down on his knees. His breath shuddering as his eyes glared up at Cora.

Regina stood close by him, her hand resting on his shoulder, while Robin stood a few feet away from them. “Now, I want you to tell them exactly what you told me.” She ordered Jekyll.

The Lycan groaned out in pain, listening to the bones on his shoulder crunch as soon as the brunette squeezed her bloody coated fingers against it. “Alright.” He mumbled, nodding helplessly, his eyes on Cora. “For years…” He shuddered some more, “We’ve been trying to combine the bloodlines. And for years, we’ve failed. It was useless.” He paused, “Even at the cellular level, our species seemed destined to destroy each other. And the key, we knew, was to locate the rarest of bloodlines, a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus. Hungarian. A warlord who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century, just in time to watch a plague ravage his village.”

Robin’s jaw clenched, his eyes glaring at Cora as she was told everything regarding Killian’s plans.

“Somehow, he alone survived, his body was able to change the disease. Mold it to his benefit. He became the first true immortal.” His head hung, slumping over his shoulders in exhaustion. He ground, feeling the brunette squeeze at his broken shoulder once again. “Years later, he fathered at least two children who inherited his same trait.”

A small grin displayed over Cora’s lips, all too familiar with the tale, “The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf, one to walk the lonely road as a human. It’s a ridiculous legend,” She spat, “Nothing more.”

“That may be,” Jekyll continued, “but our species do have a common ancestor.”

“There is a descendant of Corvinus lying there,” She pointed towards Gideon’s coffin, which still remained underground near hers, “Not three feet from you.”

Jekyll softly chuckled, “Yes.” His eyes meeting the Elder’s before him, “But, he’s already a Vampire. We needed a pure source. Untainted. An exact duplicate of the original virus.” A tiny smirk displayed on his lips, “The Corvinus strain itself, which we learned was hidden away in the genetic code of his human descendants and passed along in its dormant form down through the ages to Emma Swan.”

Regina’s eyes looked up at Cora, while Jekyll continued on with his explanation regarding the blonde.

“Her blood allows for a perfect union between our species.”

Cora’s eyes grew wide in anger, “There can be no such union, and to speak of it is heresy.” She spat.

Jekyll smirked, “Well see. Once Killian has injected her-”

“Killian is dead.” Cora corrected him.

“According to whom?” Said Jekyll, a smirk still on his face.

As both Cora and Regina turned to face Robin, they were displeased to see him no longer in the room. He had taken the opportunity to flee for his life before Jekyll could even finish talking.

Regina stood behind Jekyll as he tried to move, even while chained down. Her weapon aimed to the back of his head.

Cora stood from her throne, walking before her adopted daughter and Killian’s scientist, “I can assure you, my child, Robin will pay with his life.”

“Soon this house will lie in ruins.” Said Jekyll, his eyes taking in its stoned walls. 

Regina pressed the barrel of her weapon even more to the Lycan’s head, “Not before you.” She snarled.

“No, no, wait. Wait.” He pleaded, “You, and you alone will know the truth of this.”

Regina’s eyes looked over at her Elder for approval first before removing her weapon from the Lycan’s head, allowing him to talk.

“If Killian was able to get his hands on the blood of a pure-born, a power Elder like Maleficent, or…” His head turned towards Cora, “Yourself and inject it along with Emma’s blood…” 

Regina’s lips parted, while Cora stared down at him in rage.

“Abomination.” Uttered Cora.

Jekyll smirked, “Half-Vampire, half-Lycan, but stronger than both.”

That’s when the glass doors parted, giving entry to Sidney and his crew following behind him.

“My Queen.” Sidney spoke, “The council members have been assassinated.”

Cora’s lips parted in surprise, her eyes as wide as saucers. A small gasp escaping her lungs. “What of Maleficent?” She asked.

“They bled her dry.” Sidney confirmed.

Jekyll chuckled, “It’s already begun.”

At the first sight of the Lycan’s eyes looking up mockingly at her, her opened hand slapped him across the face, with a swing so powerful, the markings of her nails bled out against his cheek. His body falling dead to the ground, blood pooling out of his mouth and face onto ground.

Regina’s eyes looked back up at Cora as the Elder stood before her.

“I’m sorry I doubted you.” The Elder’s voice sounding more calm this time, “Fear not, my child. Absolution will be yours.” She paused, a tiny smirk on her lips. 

A smirk and sounding of words that gave Regina a little ounce of her life back.

“The moment you kill the descendant of Corvinus, this… Emma.” 

It was an ounce that was soon taken away. Regina’s lips parting, her eyes wanting to sting with unshed tears of the task that had been given to her and only her. Either she killed Emma and was gifted with her life, or she didn’t and would face the same fate Cora’s daughter had centuries ago.   
____________________

Meanwhile, Emma’s body was being dragged into Jekyll’s lab, strapped onto a table that stood up right, while they waited for Killian’s arrival. Which wasn’t long. Only given to her drugged up state, she had fallen asleep for what seemed like a few seconds before she woke up to the sound of objects clattering. A rag had been placed over her mouth, tied down. She could feel herself being back in her human state. Her eyes, their natural green color once again.

Killian looked over his shoulder at the blonde, who’s head lifted up from dangling forward due to her passed out state. “You’ve been given an enzyme to prevent the change. It may take a little time for the grogginess to dissipate.”

She could hear the echo of his voice, her vision still blurry. She groaned once she felt something poke her arm, aiming for her vein. Even strapped down, she was able to slightly move it, causing the syringe to break as it slipped out of a Lycan’s hand. 

Killian’s head turned at the sound of glass breaking, his anger displaying on his face after the blonde was slapped across the face by the other Lycan. “That’s enough!” He shouted at him, “Just…” His tone calmer, “Go and see what’s keeping Arthur, will you?”

The Lycan glared back at the blonde, but was soon to follow orders as he left the room.

“I really must apologize.” Killian smiled her way, a charming smile at that as her vision finally cleared up, walking towards her, “He’s in desperate need of a lesson in manners.” He paused, his eyes taking in the blonde, “Speaking of manners, where are mine? Forgive me. I’m Killian.” His hand came up towards her face, removing the rag from her mouth.

He looked just the same as he did in the visions of the shared memories. Something that after everything she had lived through in a matter of days, didn’t seem too crazy for her anymore.

Emma breathed out, her eyes looking at the Killian, watching as he disinfected her arm with an alcohol swab, “I need to go.” She muttered, “I need to get back.”

Blue eyes looked up into her own green ones, “There’s no going back.” His voice was cool and collected, “There’s no going anywhere.” He placed the swab against the table, reaching for a syringe, “The Vampires will kill you on sight, just for being what you are.” His locked on hers, “One of us. You _are_ one of us.”

Emma’s breathing became rapid as Killian brought the needle to the syringe closer to her arm, “What are you doing? What-?” She groaned, feeling the sting of the needle piercing her skin.

“Bringing an end to this conflict.” Replied Killian, drawing blood from the tied up blonde.

Emma’s breath shuddered, “Your war, it has nothing to do with me.”

“ _My_ war?” Killian’s brow raised, staring up at her.

Emma’s eyes took in the necklace hanging from around the Lycan’s neck. Memories flashing in her mind like a black and white film. Only this time, the Lycan’s memories showed her more. To the presence of Cora, watching as the Vampire with the likeness of Regina cried out as Killian was given lashes across his back, chained to the ground like a dog. The necklace around her neck, visible and clear. The sun beaming down on the Vampire’s form, her skin turning to a statue of ashes. Killian’s screams sounding blood curdling while he shouted Roni’s name from out of the top of his lungs. His growls echoing as the full moon rose, turning him into an angry beast that was able to attack Cora, knocking her daughter’s necklace to the ground as she held it within her palm. The Lycan’s form scraping the necklace up from the ground, leaping out through a window.

Emma’s eyes slowly opened back up, watching as Killian withdrew blood from his own arm. Her lips parting, “They forced you to watch her die.”

Killian’s head turned towards the blonde, giving her all of his attention.

“Roni.” Whispered the blonde, admitting to herself of feeling a lot better after realizing that even though the other Vampire looked like Regina- it wasn’t her. “That’s what started the war. I saw it happen as if I were there.”

The corner of his lips lifted up into a tiny smirk, “I haven’t heard that name in centuries.” He paused, “We were slaves once. The daylight guardians of the Vampires. I was born in servitude,” He provided her with an honest smile. A smile that Emma could see that he really wasn’t a bad guy or creature after all. “Yet I harbored them no ill will. I even took a Vampire for my bride.”

Emma provided him with all of her attention.

“It was forbidden, our union. Cora feared of blending of the species.” He chuckled, “She feared it so much, she killed her. Her own daughter. Burnt alive… for loving me.”

The blonde could still see the pain in Lycan’s features. More pain than anger. 

Killian’s boots softly thumped on the concrete floor as he neared her, “This is her war. Cora’s. And, she spent the last 600 years exterminating my species.”

And in the midst of all that ancient story told, Emma could only think of one question to ask him, “What are they going to do with Regina?”

He smirked, “It’s strong, isn’t it? The pull you feel towards her. I can understand it perfectly.” He paused, “History repeats itself.” His head turned at the sound of a Lycan, walking in holding his weapon.

“We have company.”

Killian’s eyes looked back at Emma before walking out of the room. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Robin’s jaw clenched at the mere sight of the Lycan, “I thought we had a deal.”

“Robin.” Killian sighed, “These are matters to be discussed in private.” He flashed a pearly white smile at the Lycans that entered the room with him. “Please, escort our guests downstairs.”

As one Lycan cocked his weapon and with a nod of approval from Robin himself, every Vampire that had arrived with him left the room, leaving both Killian and Robin alone.

“Soon, Robin.” Spoke Killian, “Soon you will have it all. Both great Covens and an iron-clad peace treaty with the Lycans.” His brow raised, “Who I trust will not be forgotten when the spoils are tabulated.”

“How do you expect me to assume control now that Cora’s been awakened?” Robin hissed, “There’s no defeating her. She grows stronger as we speak.”

Killian chuckled, “And that is precisely why I need Emma. If Cora was so easy to dispatch, you would have done it yourself centuries ago.”

Their heads turned to the sound of distant gunfire.

“Exit shaft! Move it!” A Lycan yelled out, quickly locking the Vampires within a room.

They all ran towards a ladder down in the tunnel, climbing up, only to hear a pin drop from a grenade. Clinking to the floor being released by Sidney himself, followed by a splash, followed by an explosion that shook the entire place.

A bell tolled in the distance. 

Robin stood up from crouching down, feeling pieces of glass from the now broken windows shatter around him. “It’s Cora.”

“Yes.” Killian spat, “And if you had done your job, she’d still be in hibernation.” He moved towards a hole in the wall, peeking through it to get a good look at Emma, who was still tied up. His hand reaching for sunlight filled bullets.

“Is there another way out?” Asked Robin, eager to get to safety.

The Lycan turned to face him, “I guess it never accrued to you that you may actually have to bleed to pull off this little coup.” He snapped a fully loaded magazine into his handgun, “Don’t even think about leaving.”

Robin reached behind his back for his weapon, taking aim and firing a bullet right at Killian’s back. The silver liquid already traveling within his veins, dropping him to his knees.

“Silver nitrate.” Robin told him, “I bet you weren’t expecting that.”

The other Vampires finally were able to knock the doors down, ready to fight. While Sidney and his crew stepped aside, allowing Regina to jump into the entrance of the subway first.

Landing crouched down on one knee, she fired at the group of Lycans coming her way. Soon joined by Sidney and his crew. One by one, every Lycan in sight was gunned down.  
____________________

Arthur dropped a bag with syringes, its glass shattering by his feet and the body of Killian. He bent down, “Killian?” He reached to feel for a pulse on the Lycan’s neck, his eyes watering with stinging pools of tears. 

His mentor, his best friend- gone.

His head turned towards the Vampires that had broken free, running out with weapons in hand. He snarled, his fangs and sharp teeth exposing as he ran out of the room, suddenly attacking Daniel, tossing his body into a pool of water.

Daniel stood, removing his jacket from his body, his hands holding long silver whips. While Arthur removed his shirt, feeling the sting of the end of a whip cut his cheek.

Arthur’s growl became angrier, his transformation happening quickly, roaring at the Vampire.

Daniel stuck the Lycan about six more times. The water splashing with each whip around him. His head turned as he was about to deliver one more strike, realizing that it had become stuck against a rock.

That’s when Arthur lunged at him, biting his head completely off.  
____________________

Regina walked through the tunnels, following behind Sidney and his crew. Her head turned, a feeling that Emma could be near striking her heart. That made her leave the crew behind and go on her own way.

“Regina!” Sidney whispered over to her, wondering where she could possibly be going.  
____________________

Regina froze at the heavy sound of thumping. She ran at the first sight of a Lycan running towards her. She took aim, firing several shots at the animal, knocking him off the wall. Her head turned at the sight of another Lycan running her way. That one leaped from one side of the wall to the other, dodging her shots, leaving her no choice but to flip over its head, firing shots that killed it this time.

Another set of heavy footsteps thumped behind her while the brunette Vampire changed the magazine of her weapon to a fully loaded one. Once she snapped it in place, she took aim, firing one single shot to a third Lycan’s head.  
____________________

Sidney moved on through another way with his men, holding his hand up, instructing them to stop moving as they heard a distant chain rattle. His eyes were focused on the dark cave before him.

Silence.

It wasn’t until suddenly he saw a Lycan roar at him, coming from within the darkness of the cave that he opened fire. He didn’t stop until he heard a low whine. 

Screams were heard from the Vampires at the sudden lunge of the Lycan, tearing them all to pieces. They were screams that even Regina could hear as she moved up a set of stairs.

Meanwhile, Robin climbed a ladder, slipping all the way down, landing hard on his back against pieces of arms, legs and torsos. His eyes growing wide at the sight of Cora arriving with a few more Vampires walking behind her.  
____________________

Killian’s bloody hand reached up, grabbing the edge of the broken wall, pulling his body up. Just enough to see that Emma still remained tied up in place.

A distant growl heard just behind the plastic curtains. Green eyes growing wide, causing her to grunt, trying her best to yank the chains off of the table she was strapped onto. Her head looked up at the sight of blood splattering against the plastic. Gunfire bringing down the beast. Feeling and enormous amount of relief at the sight of Regina walking her way.

The brunette aimed her weapon at the chains that strapped her Lycan down, shooting one then the other. Unstrapping her from the binds at her chest, “I have to get you out of here. Cora is on her way, and she won’t be satisfied until every Lycan is dead.”

Emma climbed her way down, “They’ll kill you too, just for helping me.” She murmured.

“I know.” Her voice was soft. Regina’s brown eyes locked onto Emma’s green ones, once again feeling that familiar pull she did back in the interrogation room. 

Her hand cupped the side of her cheek the very same way as they shared their first kiss. 

The blonde’s eyes automatically closed, an arm wrapped around the brunette’s form instinctively at the feel of their lips coming together for the second time. Pulling her close, pressing her against her body. 

Neither species being sure what the outcome of all this war would be, but right now neither of them cared. They were together, and they were in love. That was something easily seen by anyone or anything. Even Killian, whose eyes were focused on both females, hopelessly lost in their kiss. Missing his dear Roni even more, as the very scene took him back to what he once had. 

Regina had broken many rules in the course of two nights… What was one more? She couldn’t deny herself of the many pleasures Emma’s lips brought her. Her mind swam in a pool of ecstasy just by the way their lips danced together.

Eyes met, once lips finally parted.

“I know what started the war.” Emma told Regina, letting her in on every moment of Killian’s shared memories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (Chapter 9) will be where part 2 starts. As I said before to not confuse anyone, this fanfic will be 3 underworld films combined into one whole fanfic. :) Thank you greatly to those of you who took your time to leave a review. You may notice a change of my own concerning Emma's Hybrid appearance. I thought it would be neat to change it up a bit. Happy reading! :)

Blood gushed out as Daniel’s flesh was torn from his throat by Arthur’s own sharp teeth. The Lycan turned his attention towards Cora, who stood by with a few Vampires behind her, snarling. It wasn’t until he launched at the Elder that he felt a single hand from her wrap around his own throat. Her nails digging into his skin. 

She grabbed onto one of his arms while he attempted to strike at her, proving to be much stronger now. 

He roared loudly, feeling his arm break from the Vampire’s strength as she squeezed.

Next, her free hand struck the Lycan across the face, breaking his neck, and dropping his body to the floor. She reached into her long fabric coat, withdrawing a sword and pierced it right into his head. Her fangs exposed in anger.  
____________________

Their hands were joined together as one. Regina guiding Emma through the tunnels. The blonde was suddenly held back against a wall at the first sight and sound of a battle happening between other Vampires and Lycans. Regina’s head turned behind them, quickly aiming her weapon at a Lycan who was ready to attack. Emma’s instinct being to duck down, hearing one shot followed by another, then another, turning back to the brunette after seeing the animal fall to the floor.

“This way.” Said the brunette, allowing Emma to go first this time, both going into another area of the tunnels, away from all the massacre that was happening between both species. 

Emma pulled open the first metal door that came to her view, desperately wanting to be out of there and free from the grasp of this war that wasn’t theirs to fight. Her lips parting in surprise at the first sight of Robin standing on the other side of the metal door.

Regina’s eyes grew in surprise, seeing the anger and jealousy in the Vampire’s face start to form.

Everything happened in slow motion, yet so fast all at once. It was hard to anticipate the outcome of it all. Weather Robin would come at Emma with a knife, his bare fangs or hands, or a gun. 

It was at that moment, Emma felt three bullets pierce her chest. One followed by another. Her body falling back with the impact until her back hit the floor.

Regina crouched down next to the blonde, watching the silver already poisoning her bloodstream. Hearing her grunts of pain, seeing it in her very eyes as they looked over to her, pleading for her to make the pain stop.

“That’s enough. You’re coming with me.” Robin walked up to the brunette, reaching for her hand.

The brunette was quicker to slap his hand away, her eyes bright blue from anger as they looked up at him. Both Vampire’s eyes matching in color. “I hope I live long enough to see Cora choke the life from you.” She snarled.

“I bet you do,” He nodded, his jaw clenching, “But let me tell you a little something about your beloved mother. She’s the one who killed your family. Not the Lycans.” He leaned over, closer to her, “Never could follow her own rules. She couldn’t abide the taste of livestock, so every once in a while she’d go out and gorge herself on human blood.” 

Regina’s eyes were locked on his, growing angrier by the minute. Taking in every word that came from his mouth.

“I kept her secrets,” Said Robin, having had enough in being Cora’s keeper of secrets, “Cleaned up the mess, but it was her who crept room to room, dispatching everyone close to your heart. But once she got to you, she just couldn’t bear the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded her so much of her precious Roni. The daughter she condemned to death.”

Regina shook her head, her lip twitching in anger, “You lie.” She whispered.

“Believe what you want.” Robin stretched out his hand, “Now, come. Your place is by my side.”

The brunette’s eyes looked over, seeing Killian’s weakened hand suddenly reach for his foot. 

Robin let out a sudden scream, feeling Killian’s wrist blade pierce right through his leg, breaking right off, remaining stuck to him. His hand slapping him away, across the face, sending him back across the room.

Regina’s eyes looked down to Emma’s weakened state, to her silver marked veins coating her arms, all the way to her neck, up to her face. Her green eyes, barely able to keep themselves open to be able to see her one last time before dying.

“Bite her.” 

The brunette turned to the sound of Killian’s encouraging words. Jekyll’s words echoing in her head, about the Carrier who could become half Vampire, half Lycan, yet stronger than both.

A crazy notion, she thought but worth a try.

The brunette’s blue eyes looked down at the blonde’s weakened state, her fingers lightly brushing against her neck, gently tilting her head to the side. And with her lips parting as she leaned downward, growing closer to Emma’s neck, her fangs exposed, biting down, piercing the first sign of skin. The first tasting of her blood that inrichened her tongue, causing her head to spin.

Pulling out the blade from his leg, Robin grunted. His brows furrowing at the sight of the brunette’s mouth on Emma’s neck. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked her.

“You may have killed me…” His head turned to the sound of Killian’s weakened voice, “But my will is done regardless.”

Shot after shot, the Vampire emptied the remaining ammo of his weapon directly into the Lycan’s chest, killing him where he lay. His eyes moved towards Regina, but as he was about to pull her away, Robin caught sight of Cora’s shadow nearing the room. Leaving him no choice but to flee for his life.

The brunette was floating, still taking in the rich taste of Emma’s blood, when suddenly she felt how easily and strongly Cora picked her up, tossing her aside like a doll. She grunted in pain, feeling her back slam against a wooden post, landing hard on the floor.

Regina watched as the Elder picked up a still weakened Emma right from her throat. Her feet hanging off the ground, her eyes staring weakly at Cora. She saw Emma’s body thrown across the room, so hard that her entire body broke through a concrete wall. She wasn’t able to see where she landed, but given the splashing sound heard in the distance, it had to be in a body of water.

Cora’s eyes too were a bright blue, seething with anger as they looked down at her adopted daughter, who like her other daughter- betrayed her by falling in love with no other than an animal.

“Where is he?” Asked the Elder, finding no sign of Robin anywhere. “Where’s Robin?” She shouted.

A single tear rolled down Regina’s cheek, feeling utterly betrayed by the only mother figure she had left in this immortal life.

Cora kneeled before her, her features relaxed as was her voice, “Forgive me, my child.”

“It wasn’t the Lycans.” Regina’s reply was a mere whisper, shuddering just as the small breaths she released with each word. “It was you.”

Cora stood to her feet, her head turning to the three Vampires that stood aside in the room, “Leave us.” She ordered them. Her gaze back on her daughter once they were left alone.

“How could you bear my trust, knowing that you killed my family?” Whispered the brunette.

“Yes.” Cora’s voice remained calmed, “I have taken from you, but I have given so much more.” She paused, “Is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you? The gift of immortality?” 

“And the life of your daughter? Your own flesh and blood.” Another tear rolled down Regina’s cheek, her voice trembling.

Cora turned towards Killian’s dead body, walking towards him until her fingers were able to reach the necklace from his neck, yanking it off of him. Her eyes back on Regina.

“I loved my daughter.” She told her, “But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the Coven. I did what was necessary to protect the species, as I am forced to do yet again.”

The drawing of Cora’s blade echoed throughout the room as she withdrew her sword from within her robes. And it was the Elder’s very words, and the sound of her blade that caused two bright green eyes to snap open. So bright, they could be seen for miles within a dark room.

“No.” Regina pleaded, watching as Cora headed towards the other side of the wall to finish what she couldn’t bring herself to do. 

Cora’s lips parted open, seeing no sign of a body within the water. Her head turned at a faint growling just behind her, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Emma, standing before her, fully transformed into neither Lycan or Vampire. But of both blended species. 

Her eyes glowing green as they stared right back at her. Her fangs and teeth sharply pointed and exposed towards the Elder, showing no ounce of fear whatsoever. Her skin and blonde hair remained the same, just as her body. She didn’t have the snout of a werewolf, but the structure of her facial bones took in the form of a beast she had lurking within, with the mixture of a human. Her nostrils flaring with anger. Fingers and hands extended longer, providing her with claws at the end of them.

Her growl grew louder as without warning, she pushed Cora right through the opening of the wall, watching her body fly out into the body of water.

To the Elder's surprise, Emma was standing before her as she looked up at her. Glowing green eyes looking down at her, her chest rapidly rising with anger. And just as she stood to her feet, ready to attack her, Emma had already appeared behind her, waiting for her to make her move.

Emma quickly dodged every one of Cora’s attacks, her grip grabbing onto the Vampire’s arm, causing her to hiss out at her, while the blonde’s growl grew louder. Her claws scratching at the Elder’s arm, followed by her face, followed by two more right at her chest and stomach. Her movements so quick, it still left her with time to toss Cora up against the wall.

And to the Elder’s amazement, just as her body hit the wall, Emma was right there, holding her against it. Growling at her, an inch away from her face. Her sharp teeth sneering right at her, even as Cora hissed back.

Regina could do nothing but watch in amazement, standing to her feet as their battle continued.

Emma roared at the sudden feel of Cora’s own nails piercing against her shoulders. She felt her body being tossed by her, slamming against a hard concrete wall and landing back onto the water that surrounded them.

But, just as she landed, she was quick to rise back up to her feet, dodging a swing from Cora’s sword, striking her back with a slash of her claws. 

And as Cora attempted to slash her again with the blade of her sword, again it was dodged, resulting in her feeling the slash of Emma’s claws against her skin.

The Elder grunted in anger, swinging her blade towards the blonde, who evaded it by performing a backflip, landing swiftly back on her feet. Not being able to avoid an attempted punch by Cora, her body flew back against a wall. Yet, once again, the Vampire was the one to be surprised by how swiftly Emma reamined stuck up against the wall like a spider. 

And just like the blink of an eye, she had already appeared behind her. Her claws slashing at her time and time again.

Cora had had enough. Growing angrier by the minute, she waited for another attempted attack by the blonde, grabbing her arm, locking in just underneath her own, causing her to roar in pain as she twisted it. Her free fist shook, attempting to punch her in the face, only to be grabbed by Emma’s free hand. 

Emma’s body flew far back as it was impacted by a surprised, quick blow, just underneath her chin. 

The three Vampire’s that were with Cora came running, armed to the teeth.

The blonde stood her ground, growling loudly at them, almost as if daring them to take a shot. Which they did. One of the bullets even managed to graze her arm, which all that did was anger her even more.

Regina jumped over the opening of the wall, landing hard on her feet. Her knee striking the back of a Vampire’s leg. And as he lost his balance, she was quick to snap his neck. Left with only two to deal with, she punched one, flipping his body to the floor, while turning around quickly to punch the other. Once in the stomach, and again across the face. Knocking them out instantly.

Panting, she quickly began running towards Emma, grunting in pain as she felt a slap across the face by Cora herself. A slap that sent her body flying towards another side of the room.

Emma roared, fuming with anger. Her eyes glowing even greener. 

If there was one thing that really angered her, other than being shot at, was seeing anyone lay a hand on the thing she loved most.

Water splashed around Emma’s feet, her speed impossibly fast, charging towards the Elder, who was able to grab her by the neck and slam her body hard against the body of water. Her arm wrapped around the Hybrid’s neck, holding her in a lock.

A roar was released in anger by the blonde, feeling Cora’s arm hold her in a choke lock. Her hands trying their best to reach for any source of escape.

Cora’s eyes grew wide at the sudden appearance of Regina, watching her as she ran right for her, holding her sword in one hand.

Regina sliced across the woman’s, jumping over her, and landing back on one knee against the other side of the water. She turned to meet Cora’s angry glare, seeing her withdrawing another set of blades from within her robes.

The Elder’s eyes were filled with shock once she noticed her own blood coating the blade of her own sword that Regina now held for her to see.

A red line becoming vertically visible against her face until a side of her head slipped right off, leaving her body to fall into the water.

Regina let out the breath she had been holding, her eyes meeting Emma’s glowing green ones from a distance as they walked up to one another, meeting halfway. 

Their heads turned, green and blue eyes looked up at the prying eyes of remaining Lycans looking down on them. A low growl escaping the blonde, warning them to not attempt anything against the female Vampire. A growl that was respected. At least by those still there. 

Regina walked over to the sight of Roni’s necklace, which had been lost somewhere on the ground in the midst of Cora’s fight with Emma. Her hand reaching down to take it. Her natural brown eyes looked behind her, finding Emma in her natural human form watching her. Regina didn’t have to say anything for her to know that they would be on the run from here on out.

With the slaying of two Elder’s, that only left Gideon to rise and take the throne. Whom in that moment- just as Regina and Emma’s hands joined together. Walking away, ready to face whatever was to come- was feeding on the blood of Jekyll, awakening to become a much stronger hybrid than Emma was.


End file.
